La boda de mi exnovia
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Despues de terminar con Elsa, Jack se entera de que eta se va a casar con el mayor farsante en toda la faz de la tierra. Ahora, con solo tres semanas antes de la boda, Jack, con ayuda de Anna, la criatura de cara larga, Olaf y sus demas amigos, buscaran la manera de abrirle los ojos a Elsa y reeconquistarla
1. Chapter 1

Errrºº... Hola! Buano, estoy aquí con mi historia nueva y es un *Redoble de tambores* Jelsa! Es mi primer Jelsa que publico y estoy muuuuuuy emocionada.

Primero que nada aclarare 2Cosas y la primera es...

1) Tengo 2 historias pendientes, esta y otra de PnF. Para organizarme subiré este fic cada semana (actualizo cada semana).

2) Tengan piedad, soy nueva en esto. Este fic queda en categoría de Comedia-Romance, lo cual hace que todo sea más raro

Y el pilón: Jack narra todo.

Y tan tan. Espero los guste.

El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenece a Dreamworks, lo mismo con Frozen y Disney. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

···

_Hans, el idiota e imbécil de Hans_

-¿Porque Rusia tiene que ser tan grande?-me pregunte-¿Por que no se separan y así yo podría decir: Si, hice nevar en este lugar y no decir, si, hice nevar en Rusia?

Aterrice sobre el tejado de alguna casa en algún lugar de Rusia, metido en mis cosas y sin molestar a nadie. Y aunque pudiese molestarlos, ellos no podían verme.

-Digo... ¿Quien fue el genio que invento eso?-Dije en voz alta-Si, en cierto modo le agradezco un poco. Pero, primero deberían dividir bien el territorio... Y hablando de territorio... Hace mucho que no voy al castillo de hielo-Pensé en Arendelle, en Malvavisco, en Olaf y para mi desgracia, en ella-Ya no duele tanto-Me dije y comencé a volar con dirección hacía Arendelle.

Yo vivo (de paso) en El castillo de Hielo. Que casi nunca hay alguien, gracias a Malvavisco. Solo voy ahí cuando hay necesidad, por ejemplo ahora, quiero ver si Malvavisco esta bien y si el reino esta en orden, porque, debe ser estresante vivir en un reino con una reina que con solo un movimiento en falso congele tu casa.

Una reina que tenía un novio.

Un novio al cual ella decía amar y cuando se volvió reina, le grito las miles de razones por las cuales ellos no deberían estar juntos. ¿Y que hace para "compensarlo"? Le regala un castillo de hielo que rara vez ocupa, ah, y a un moustro gigante, sin ofender a Malvavisco.

-Hola, Malvavisco-Dije saludando a la inmensa pila de nieve que se convirtió en mi amigo grandulón favorito y me siguió dentro-¿Como va todo? ¿Bien?

Mi amigote asintió, me reí y hicimos nuestro saludo secreto, el cual cada vez que nos vemos es mas largo.-Olaf esta aquí?-Malvavisco negó con la cabeza, fui directo al enorme salón de hielo y vi tirado algo. Un sobre con exactitud-Oye, ¿Quien trajo esto aquí? Es un sobre y dice... ¿De Elsa para Jack?

-Elsa-Murmuro estúpidamente mi amigo-Aquí. Extrañar a Jack. Invitación.

-¿Eh?-pregunte antes de sacar a carta del sobre y tratar de leerlo, pero un portazo me lo impidió

-Hola Jack!-grito un muñeco de nieve, era Olaf-Al fin llegas! Creí no verte desde que Elsa y tu... Oh, lo siento-se disculpo el muñeco tímidamente, era tan inocente, que era un poco irritante a veces-¿Quieres un abrazo?-pregunto extendiendo las ramitas que tenia por brazos, lo abrace y le dije.

-Antes de que digas algo, quiero leer esto en voz alta-aclare, Olaf aplaudió y se sentó sobre el suelo hecho de hielo, me aclare la garganta y comencé a leer- " Estimado señor Frost..." eso se oye raro-dije- "Por medio de la presente, la reina Elsa de Arendelle le invita a su boda con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del sur, que se celebrara el día..." Esperen, esperen ¿¡QUE!? -Grite antes de releer la carta y cerciorarme de que lo que había leído era cierto-No, no, no ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no debe haber un error ¿¡Como diablos es que ella va a casarse con ese sujeto!? Es decir, ¡ES HANS! EL SUJETO QUE IBA A MATARLA!

-Jack,-me calmo Olaf-Cálmate, Hans ha cambiado

-NO VOY A CALMARME ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ELLA VA A CASRSE CON ESE SUJETO! ESE! ESE PEDAZO DE...-me percate de que Olaf no sabia groserías y siendo honesto, no quería meterme en problemas-De humano, si-me quede quieto, tratando de controlar las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos-ELLOS NO DEBEN CASARSE! Eso esta mal-dije antes de sentarme en el suelo poniendo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas-¿De que me perdí, Olaf?-Pregunte.

-Elsa, después de poder controlar sus poderes, fue hace un año a ver a Hans-Explico en muñeco-Fue porque se lo pidieron, y vio que Hans había cambiado mucho. Comenzaron a salir, como tu hacías con Elsa-dijo el muñeco, eso no me hacia sentir mejor-Entonces, el le pidió matrimonio. Y ella acepto-resumió el muñeco-Y adivina que

-¿Que?-pregunte

-Vas a ser el padrino!-grito Olaf emocionado, pero se entristeció al ver mi cara.

-Bien, eso tampoco me hace sentir mejor-Dije, me era imposible procesar aquello con rapidez-¿Cuando es la boda?-pregunte

-En tres semanas-contesto el muñeco. Me levante y camine hacia la puerta

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Olaf. Me gire y le respondí

-Con Elsa, debo hablar con ella-dije antes de irme volando

Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta ya estaba dentro del castillo. Algunos sirvientes me atravesaban, sin embargo no me molestaba eso. Una canción comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza y comencé a cantar:

**Cuando quise darme cuanta ya era tarde**

**Tú te habías ido para no volver**

**Te llevaste casi todo el equipaje**

**Y dejaste tus caricias en mi piel**

**Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era tarde**

**Y aprendí un poquito más sobre el amor**

**Descubrí que había vuelto a equivocarme**

**Ahora trato de encontrar la dirección**-Camine sin rumbo por el castillo mientras me traspasaban, buscando a Elsa

**Pero cada noche duele la distancia**

**Y todas las paredes de esta casa-**mire en dirección hacia al castillo de hielo-**parecen llorar**

**Y no me pueden ver a mí llorando dentro**

**Echándote de menos en silencio**

**¡No te puedo olvidar!**

**Sigo buscando una sonrisa, que vuelva a darme la vida**

**Una parada para esta prisa-**me recargue en una pared-**Que me domina**

**Quiero una voz que me diga algo, que nunca haya escuchado**

**Algo que me haga sentir mejor.**

Me levante y camine de nuevo mientras tarareaba, de repente, no quería que me vieran, no quería hablar con nadie. Aun dolía.

**Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba ya perdido**

**Caminando sin saber a donde ir**

**Ahora trato de encontrar el equilibrio**

**Convenciéndome de que es mejor asi-**Sali del castillo y comencé a caminar sin rumbo esta vez por las calles desiertas de Arendelle. No quería volver al castillo de hielo.

**Pero cada noche duele la distancia**

**Y todas las paredes de esta casa**-Volví a mirar el castillo-**Parecen llorar**

**Y me pueden ver a mí llorando dentro**

**Echándote de menos en silencio...**

**¡No te puedo olvidar!**

**Sigo buscando una sonrisa, que vuelva a darme la vida**

**Una parada para esta prisa que me domina**

**Quiero una voz que me diga algo, que nunca haya escuchado**

**Algo que me haga sentir mejor.**

Me quede en el balcón de Elsa, frente a su ventana. Y la vi dormir. Se veía tan tranquila...

**Sigo buscando una sonrisa, que vuelva a darme la vida**-su sonrisa

**Una parada para esta prisa que me domina**

**Quiero una voz que me diga algo, que nunca haya escuchado**-Recordé cuando la hacia reir, desde que tenia ella 10 años.

**Algo que me haga sentir mejor.**

Suspire y me senté reclinándome en su ventana

**Y sigo buscando...**

**Sigo buscando...**

**Yo sigo buscando...**

Me equivoque

Todavía duele como mil demonios

···


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Eso es lo que seremos? ¿Una historia de amor que salió mal?_

_Y por eso rompimos._

Estaba seguro de que me había dormido, porque soñé algo que había pasado, para mi desgracia.

**_Elsa miraba por su ventana, concentrada, hoy seria un gran día. Yo sabia que ella estaría nerviosa por este momento desde hace semanas, así que le hice el mejor obsequio que puede haber hecho. Un ramo de flores, pero estas flores, no eran las típicas flores, no, mi regalo era especial por el simple hecho de que las flores estaban hechas de hielo puro._**

**_-¿Como esta mi futura reina?-pregunte entrando a su cuarto. Ella se volteo para verme. Su mirada no reflejaba nervios, si no tristeza-¿Sucede algo?_**

**_-Nada, solo...-Suspiro bajando la mirada-Tenemos que hablar-Se sentó en la cama y yo sobre mi cayado, ella volvió a verme con su mirada triste y me preocupe-Mira Jack, hemos estado juntos durante tres años, y han sido los mejores tres años de mi vida, sin contar que estuviste a mi lado durante ocho años, pero creo que..._**

**_-¿Que tratas de decir?-pregunte preocupado. No esto no iba bien, definitivamente no iba bien-Elsa si algo te incomoda... Si es por como te bese ayer..._**

**_-No es eso Jack, solo...-Soltó otro suspiro y fue directo al grano-Quiero terminar contigo, Jack, no va a funcionar._**

**_El mundo se me fue encima ¿¡Ella quería terminar, conmigo!? Me levante y tome sus manos, pero ella las aparto con brusquedad_**

**_-Tu... ¿Estas segura?-pregunte confundido y con hueco en mi estomago-Yo... Elsa, no me hagas esto. Mejorare, te lo prometo, hare nevar por adelantado para estar contigo, puedo llevarte para que conozcas el mundo, puedo..._**

**_-No es eso Jack-intervino ella sentándose, alejándose de mi-Solo que... Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. No podemos-Comenzó a llorar, pero no dejo que la consolara._**

**_-Claro que podemos, mira, solo hay que encontrar una manera..._**

**_-¡No hay manera!-grito, la habitación comenzó a enfriarse un poco-Es decir, ¡Mírame! ¡Soy humana y tu un espíritu! ¡Somos incompatibles! Jamás podremos estar juntos._**

**_-Tenemos problemas-dije tratando de no llorar-Si, eso esta bien, porque somos una pareja y todas tienen problemas-Trate de acercarme de nuevo a ella-Pero te juro que encontraremos la manera de resolverlos, pero no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto, Elsa, por favor._**

**_-¡No lo entiendes!-grito alejándose aun mas de mi, abrazándose a si misma-Jamás podremos casarnos... ¡Nadie puede verte, excepto yo! ¡Nadie cree en ti! ¡Nadie sabe quien eres! ¡Y para ellos no _****_existes_****_! ¡No eres _****_real!_**

**_Ese fue un golpe bajo. Muy bajo, incluso para una chica asustada de dieciocho años._**

**_-¿Es eso?-pregunte herido y sacando acido por la boca-¿Es porque nadie puede verme? Bien, al menos yo soy libre y _****_tú no lo eres_****_, estas condenada a quedarte en tu cuarto para siempre por _****_tu culpa,_****_ tuya y de nadie más. Me equivoque respecto a ti, me equivoque con eso de que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien. Echa a perder tu vida si quieres-Abrí la ventana decidido a irme._**

**_-Jack, yo no quería..._**

**_-Si querías-intervine, la rabia me consumía-Seremos la típica historia de amor que salió mal. Para ti, ya no existo. Yo intentare que duela menos._**

**_-Lo siento-dijo ella antes de que yo comenzara a volar._**

**_-Te amo-susurre y deje Arendelle._**

Desperté de golpe, traía la capa un poco desordenada y el cayado estaba a mis pies. El cielo estaba amaneciendo. Me levante y acomode mi vestimenta, había movimiento en la habitación, ella ya debía estar despierta. Toque la ventana de su cuarto unos pasos se escucharon, para luego abrir la ventana y dar paso a una Elsa de veinte años mas hermosa de lo que podía recordar.

Su cabello suelto y en ondas le caía por la espalda hasta llegar a la cadera y su camisón blanco le llegaba a las rodillas. Estaba tan descalza como yo.

-¡Jack!-exclamo al verme, y me dio un abrazo-¿Como...? ¿Recibiste la invitación?-me pregunto emocionada, le sonreí.

-Si, la recibí cuando fui de casualidad al castillo de hielo-respondí a la ligera-¿Te nos casas, verdad?-Ella asintió sonriendo también-¿Y, donde esta el afortunado?- ¿Y que tan rápido puedo ir a golpearlo?, pensé, por precaución no se lo dije

-La esta en su recamara-contesto Elsa-Esto tiene una explicación...

-¿Elsa?-pregunto una voz familiar, era Anna-¿Donde estas?

-Aquí-dijo Elsa-¿Ya conoces a mi hermana, cierto?-me pregunto.

-Si, de hecho somos muy buenos amigos-Respondí, Anna entro al balcón-¡Anna!-exclame

-¡Jack!-grito antes de abrazarme- ¡Has vuelto!

-No me perdería la boda por nada-Dije separándome de ella. Anna puso mala cara y miro en dirección de su hermana.

-Si, la boda-dijo con un tono desanimado, molesto y acusante-Elsa, Jack y yo te esperamos en el comedor mientras te arreglas, ¡Vamos, Jack!-grito y me jalo fuera del cuarto de Elsa, una vez en el pasillo, me dijo-Creí que no vendrías por esto. Es mas, creí que jamás volverías.

-Lo siento-dije como si fuera una pregunta ella rodo los ojos-Ponme al tanto.

-Se llama Hans y...

-No, eso ya lo se, solo dime si se llevan bien, o mal, o mas o menos...

-Ah, pues por lo visto el la trata bien-dijo Anna-Pero yo no confió en el, se que trama algo, lo se, lo presiento.

-Igual yo-Suspire y camine a la par con ella-Aun la amo Anna

-Lo se, por eso yo le dije a Elsa sobre la invitación-me quede *helado, ¿Que diablos planea?-Aun no es tarde, puedes reconquistarla, hacerla ver que esta mal, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Alejarla de ese imbécil y quedarte con ella.

-No lo se, Anna-dije cabizbajo-Es demasiado complicado... Basamos esto en un tal vez, en un tal vez-repetí para dejarlo claro-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si se casa con el?

-¿Y si resulta todo?-contraataco Anna-¿Y si ella y tu vuelven?

-No lo se...

-Oh vamos Jack!-exclamo Anna, enojada-¿¡La amas!?

-Por supuesto

-¡¿La quieres recuperar?!

-Si pero...

-Admítelo!

-Si

-¿¡SI QUE!?-grito Anna

-Si quiero.

-¡MAS FUERTE!

-SI QUIERO-grite lleno de animo. Ella me sonrió, y comenzó a dar saltitos de la emoción.

-Solo faltas tu en el plan-Dijo antes de llegar a la cocina-Solo falta que lo conozcas. Y conozcas a los involucrados

···

Eso es todo por hoy, subiré dos capítulos por semana.

Un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

_El plan, los involucrados y las rosas de hielo_

Frozen es de Disney. El origen de los guardianes es de Dreamworks. Solo la historia es mía.

Entramos al comedor. Allí había sentadas tres personas, un sujeto rubio con barba rubia y un gorro, una chica de veinte años castaña y con el cabello hasta la nuca y un sujeto de mi edad, dos años mayor que ella, igual castaño

-Chicos-dijo Anna-Quiero presentarles a Jack-dude el hecho de que me vieran

-Anna, ¿Estas segura de que ellos pueden verme?-pregunte, la chica morena se levanto y me apunto con su dedo.

-¡Mira Eugene! ¡Es Jack Frost, el verdadero y real Jack Frost!-grito emocionada. Eugene asintió. Si podían verme

-Bien, te los presento, ella es Rapunzel,-La chica me saludo y yo le sonrei por unos segundos-El es su esposo, Eugene-Eugene me estrecho la mano y me miro con amabilidad-Y el es Kristoff, mi prometido.

El sujeto barbón y fornido se levanto casi de inmediato para estrecharme la mano con fuerza (casi me saca el brazo) y hablo con rapidez y nerviosismo.

-Hola, amo tu trabajo con el hielo, eres fantástico, y no puede ser que esté hablando contigo, esto es ¡Oh, esto es genial! Los trolls no me creerán esto, ellos me contaban muchas historias sobre ti... Sé que es algo raro lo que te voy a pedir pero...-Hizo una pausa, ese sujeto me daba algo de miedo-¿Podrías hacer un bloque de hielo pequeño, solo para mí?-Lo mire algo confundido por el halago, mire a Anna y esta asintió, mirando con ternura a su novio.

Cree el pequeño bloque y lo alise para que quedase uniforme. Kristoff ahogo un grito de asombro y casi se desmaya, le di el cubito y este lo sostuvo como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

-¿Tu eras el novio de Elsa?-pregunto Rapunzel, asentí-¿Porque terminaron?

-No podíamos estar juntos, o bueno, sí, pero sería más complicado, es decir, nadie podría verme, excepto ustedes-respondí, por fuera me veía tranquilo, sin embargo por dentro, sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho-Y eso complicaba todo, además, creo que ella no pudo soportarlo.

-Oh...-Exclamo Rapunzel con tristeza-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Hace dos años, después de que el reino se enterara de sus poderes-Explique, Rapunzel se intereso mas y me hizo señas para que prosiguiera-Ella termino conmigo después del descongelamiento-finalice.

-Lo lamento muchísimo-dijo ella mientras tomaba mi hombro

-Pero este plan no fallara, es aprueba de bobos-dijo Anna con confianza

-Oye!-Exclamamos, Eugene, Kristoff y yo al mismo tiempo

-No, no hablo de ustedes-aclaro Anna, los hombres asentimos aliviados, luego nos dimos cuenta del insulto-Antes de que digan alguna idiotez (que estoy segura de que dirán alguna) debemos explicar el plan

-Maravilloso ¿Y en qué...?-me calle, pasos en el pasillo, una voz masculina hablaba muy animadamente con la voz de Elsa, incluso reían-Tengo una mejor idea, explíquenmelo en el castillo de hielo

-Hecho-dijo Eugene antes de que las puertas del comedor se abrieran y dieran paso a la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta y el farsante más imbécil que he conocido (Y eso que viví muuuuucho tiempo).

-Buenos días, chicos-Saludo Elsa y los demás devolvieron el saludo-¿Que hay para desayunar?

-Bueno Gerda trajo huevos revueltos con jamon-Respondio Anna, a la ligera e ignorando olímpicamente a Hans-Nosotros no desayunamos, queríamos desayunar contigo-puso mucho énfasis en el contigo, para dejar en claro que nadie quería que Hans estuviera aquí.

-Muy bien-La respuesta de Elsa fue dudosa, a millas se veía que no se había dado cuenta de el enfado de su hermana-Vamos a comer.

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo Hans todos respondieron automáticamente, pero con desgana- Elsa, no me dijiste que hoy tendríamos compañía.

Elsa lo miro fijamente, de reojo me miro.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-pregunto ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Por el sujeto que esta ahí-me señalo con la barbilla y yo me señale a mi mismo como si dijera "¿¡Yo!? ¿Me hablas a mi?"-Si, tú, ¿Como te llamas?

-Tu...-dije con cuidado-Tu...

-¿Quien eres?-insistió Hans mirándome con desconfianza.

-¿¡Puedes verme!?-grite atónito, todos los demás estaban igual que yo, incluso Elsa. Esa si no se la esperaba nadie, ni siquiera ella.

-Claro que puedo verte-Dijo este como si lo que acábese de preguntar fuese una estupidez "¿¡Como m***** ese imbécil puede verme?!"Pensé totalmente confundido-¿Quien eres?-repitió.

-Jack-respondí, este siguió mirándome confundido-Jack Frost, seguro has oído hablar de mí.

-Jamás había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida-Con esa respuesta quise golpearlo hasta matarlo-¿Eres amigo de Elsa?

-Claro que lo soy-dije con soberbia-Hasta soy el padrino de tu boda-sonrei sintiéndome mejor que él.

Y no es por ser presumido, pero, lo soy.

Llegamos al castillo de hielo y saludamos a Olaf y yo salude a Malvavisco, aun no entiendo porque le tienen tanto miedo. Nos sentamos en el suelo y espere a que Anna dijera el plan, pero ella no lo dijo. Estuvimos así los siete por cinco minutos de espera y silencio.

-¿Y bien?-pregunte después de esos cinco minutos

-Aja, ¿Que?-pregunto Anna confundida

-¿Y... Que paso con el plan que, me iban a contar?-pregunte un poco desesperado

-Ah si el plan-dijo Anna como si apenas lo recordara-Es simple, Jack, vas a acercarte a Elsa y vas a reconquistarla, imagina que es como cuando ella tenía 15, enamorala de de ti. Que vea que siempre fuiste su mundo y siempre los serás. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y ellos?-pregunte

-Fácil, nosotros haremos la fase "Caída de Hans"-respondió Rapunzel-Anna y yo nos encargamos de las mentiras, los regaños, los consejos y demás, y Kristoff y Eugene de las bromas pesadas e infantiles.

-Yo amo esas bromas ¿Puedo ayudar?-ellas asintieron-¡Esto será maravilloso!

-También te daremos una misión especial, Jack-Agrego Rapunzel

-¿Ah sí?-pregunte confundido y lleno de emoción-¿Cual?

-Espiaras a Hans lo mas que puedas, pero te diremos desde cuándo. No queremos que nada salga mal.

-¡Jack!-exclamo Olaf con asombro- ¡Vas a volver con Elsa!

-Si...-murmure, lleno de esperanza

Me dirigí al cuarto de Elsa cuando llegue, quería hablar con ella, a pesar de que no teníamos nada de qué hablar. Con ayuda del viento abrí su puerta con suavidad y entre con cautela. Ella estaba mirando una mesita de noche sobre la cual había una jarrón, una jarrón lleno de flores hechas de hielo puro.

Mis flores, para ser exactos.

-¿Porque aun las conservas?-pregunte, ella se sobresalto y se volteo con una mano en el pecho.

-Jack-exclamo esta, asustada.

-¿Porque todavía las conservas?-repetí señalando las flores, ella la miro y sonrió con tristeza

-Me recordaban a ti-Respondió, eso me dejo sorprendido y confundido-Me recordaba que aun me querías... Yo te quería mucho, pero, bueno...

-Yo aun te quiero-confesé

-Pero no pasara, lo siento-dijo con tristeza, asentí "por ahora" pensé para mis adentros-¿No vas a preguntarme de nada sobre Hans?

-No iba a hacerlo, pero ya que me lo pediste... -me senté en un mueble que había junto a su cama-¿Que piensas de el?-pregunte, ella suspiro, se sentó en su mesita de noche, imitándome y tomo una flor del ramo

-Se lo que piensas, Jack, pero Hans ha cambiado-contesto mientras examinaba a la flor-Es un sujeto dulce, cálido, amable y me ama. Jamás me haría daño.

-Trato de hacerlo una vez-dije, ¿Como es que no podía ver las intenciones de ese patán?-Yo no creo que haya cambiado del todo.

-Yo creo que me ama– contraatacó Elsa, aunque parecía bastante tranquila.

– ¿Lo crees o el te pide que lo creas?– pregunte, ella abrió la boca para contestar un tanto ofendida, pero una voz nos llamo justo en ese momento.

–Hola– Era Olaf, se acercó a nosotros y extendió sus ramitas como si nos fuera a dar un abrazo– ¿Alguien quiere un abrazo?-Y no me equivocaba.

Después de abrazar a Olaf, este nos aviso que teníamos que bajar, salimos al comedor, donde nos esperaban para comer. Pero antes de que pudiéramos sentarnos, llegó Hans, cubierto de pintura amarillo chillón de pies a cabeza, además de estar completamente cubierto de plumas. Mire hacia Eugene y Kristoff y vi que secretamente chocaban sus manos. Sentí orgullo, al fin alguien aquí (Aparte de mi) quería hacer algo realmente divertido, como jugarle una broma a el prometido interesado y malvado de tu ex novia. Elsa estaba que no lo podía creer. Yo en cambio, nunca había deseado tener una cámara tanto como en ese momento. Los chicos se reían secretamente conmigo. K

-¿Como...?-Pregunto Elsa exaltada, dejamos de reírnos en silencio, Olaf no se percato de esto y se rio mas fuerte-¿¡Como paso esto?!

–Abrí la puerta de mi recámara– explicó Hans, ofendido y con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza-Y una lata de pintura cayó sobre mí, luego resbale en un montículo de plumas.

-PARECE UNA GALLINA FLACA-grito Olaf e hizo que nos empezáramos a reír más de Hans. Las lágrimas de risa se me salían de los ojos. Elsa me miro desafiante.

-Yo no...Ajajajaja... Lo hice... -dije entre risas, mientras me tomaba el estomago y miraba la cara enrojecida de Hans-Te lo juro... Ajajajaja...Lo siento es que... Jajajajajaja...Esto es tan... Jajajajajaja

-¡UNA GALLINA!-volvió a gritar Olaf y esta vez me tire en el suelo riéndome

-¡Ya basta esto no es gracioso!-dijo Elsa con tono severo, pero su boca sonreía un poco, volvió a mirar a su prometido-Pfff... Jajajajaja-comenzo a reirse-Es que tu cara es tan... Ajajajaja...

Hans la miro y salió de la habitación, algo me decía que no saldría en un laaaaaaargo rato.

No quedaba dudas. Este plan me estaba gustando.

···


	4. Chapter 4

_La carta de un padre metafórico y el extraño golpe en el costado_

– ¡Malvavisco! ¡Ya llegue!– grite cuando entre por la puerta principal del castillo de hielo. Este salió de su escondite y me saludo.

– Carta. Norte– dijo el antes de que pudiese decir algo y señaló hacia el centro del salón, en efecto, allí había una carta.

– ¿Te digo lo que haré mañana, Malvavisco?– pregunté con sarcasmo– Un buzón, y también le pediré a la gente que me llame por, no sé, un aparato portátil o que se pueda instalar en el castillo, para que cuando suene escuches la voz de la persona que te está hablando, usando un código de números, eso estaría padre ¿No Malvavisco?

El hombre de nieve asintió, a pesar de esto, estaba seguro de que Malvavisco no había entendido nada.

–Nah, olvídalo, grandulón, eso pasará cuando el hombre llegue al espacio– dije con indiferencia abriendo la carta de Norte– Lo cual dudo mucho que pase. Veamos qué rayos quiere Norte…A ver, "Jack, necesito saber si tu..." Aja, "¿Donde te has metido todos estos años?…" Mmm…"Supimos de tu ruptura con la Reina Elsa y estamos muy..." Aja claro y conejo es un sujeto agradable, si como no– Dije con sarcasmo, – Cómo si de verdad pudieran sentirlo…Ay– Suspiré y tumbe la carta hacia algún lugar en específico del salón. Me dirigió a el balcón y vi la luna– Si de verdad lo ves preocupado, dile que estoy bien– le dije a la luna, Norte era uno de los pocos guardianes que me caía bien (Tooth me da algo de miedo, y sus hadas, si bien me caen bien, pero a veces actúan raro, como si fuera el protagonista de la telenovela de las nueve y medía). Escuche la puerta abrirse y baje.

– Hola Jack– Era Anna, acompañada por su novio Kristoff– ¡Vaya! Si era cierto de que Elsa te había obsequiado éste castillo

– ¿Que, no te lo creíste?– pregunté bromeando– ¿Ya supiste como continuar el plan?

– Si– dijo ella emocionada– Explícale, Kristoff. – El hombre fornido la murió, se encogió de hombros y hablo:

– Bien, Elsa quiere que vayamos a las Islas del Sur para ir a conocer a los 12 hermanos de Hans y…

– Iras tu con nosotros– Interrumpió Anna, dando saltos de la emoción, la mire confundido mientras su esposo la miraba con cansancio.

– ¿Y para que quieres que vaya?– Pregunté, Anna me miro cómo si fuera el más estúpido de todos los estúpidos en un mundo estúpido. En resumen me miro como si yo fuera Malvavisco.

– ¿Como que para qué?– pregunto ella– ¡Para espiarlos! ¡Para saber la etapa final de su malvado plan! No seas idiota, Jack.

–– ¿Ósea que tú crees que sus hermanos están involucrados en esto?– pregunté, tratando de comprenderlo– Se te olvida algo Anna, y ese algo es que Hans puede verme.

– Pero tú puedes volar– intervino la pelirroja y le di la razón. Kristoff también intervino.

– Además cabe la remota posibilidad de que sus hermanos no logren verte– dijo con tono razonable–Y también puedes hacerles unas cuantas bromas.

– Vamos, Jack– me ánimo Anna– No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Mire la carta tirada de Norte, y sentí la preocupación que el debió de haber sentido mientras escribía la carta. Tal vez si había mas personas a las que tal vez les importaba un poquito. Si. Me equivoque respecto a él, no solo me cae bien, si no que también es como un padre para mí. Un padre metafórico. Pero un padre de todas formas, uno que se preocupaba por lo que sea y siempre trataba de ayudarme o darme un consejo; el mejor padre metafórico de todos. Me hice la promesa mental de responderle cuando esto acabara. Quería escribirle una carta con una buena noticia, una que dijera algo bueno.

Pero aun estaba dudoso.

– No lo sé Anna, ¿Que tal si resulta que nos equivocamos? Además, ella merece algo mejor que un espíritu– dije desanimado. Anna me miro con unos ojos tan tiernos y tristes cómo los de un gatito apuntó de llorar– Anna no me mires así– el labio de Anna comenzó a temblar– Basta, no pasara– comenzó a gimotear y Kristoff hizo una mueca– Esta bien, solo porque no perderé nada con intentarlo.

– Yaaaaaay– grito Anna– Jack empaca tus maletas, ¡nos vamos a Las Islas del sur!

– Espera, quieres decir ahora?– pregunté aterrado

Después de empacar y darle indicaciones de cómo comportarse a Malvavisco ("Y recuerda, Malvavisco, no mates a nadie, solo asústalos un poco.") fuimos hasta Arendelle para abordar en barco.

Ya en el castillo nos encontramos con Eugene y Olaf charlando, o más bien, parecían discutir entre sí. Eugene se le veía cansado y Olaf parecía decidido.

– ¿Que pasa ahora chicos?– pregunto Anna un poco curiosa.

– Olaf quiere venir con nosotros, pero ya le dije que NO va a ir– respondió Eugene molesto

–Ay chicos ¿pero porque?–pregunto Olaf con inocencia.

– Ya dijimos que es un viaje de adultos– corroboró Anna–Los niños y muñecos de nieve no pueden ir.

– Tampoco los niños muñecos de nieve– bromeó Kristoff. Olaf pareció muy interesado en mi maleta y rezongo.

– Oigan y ¿porque Jack si va si él es un niño?

Anna, Eugene y Kristoff lo miraron confundidos, después me miraron a mí con una expresión que decía: "Oye Jack, ¿Que diablos le dijiste?"

– Jack tiene veintidós, Olaf– Dijo Anna (N/A: Si, ya sé que hasta cierto punto Elsa es mayor que Jack y bla bla bla, pero me gusta ponerlo mayor que ella así que... Bueno, es un fanfic, no un libro)

– ¿Y qué? A mi Jack una vez me dijo que era un niño a pesar de los años– objeto Olaf y yo asentí con una mezcla de orgullo…Y terror mortal.

–Está bien puedes ir– dijo Anna mientras me miraba como si fuera a matarme– pero con una condición.

– Yaaaaaay ¿Cual?– pregunto el muñeco de nieve parlante

– Que vas a hacer todo lo que te diga en el momento en el que yo te lo diga a partir de ahora ¿Entendido?

– Si Anna– Olaf hizo un saludo militar y saco el pecho

– Así que mi primer orden del día es que acompañes Jack todo el día y no te separes de él.

– ¿Y si quiero ir al baño?– pregunté fastidiado– ¿El me va a tener que acompañar?

– Eres un niño– dijo Anna, vengativa– No tienes nada que ocultar ¿no es cierto?

Supe que me había regresado la broma cuando Kristoff y Eugene se reían de mí. Decidí cambiar de tema

– Anna ¿Desde hace cuanto que Elsa planea esto?– Pregunté con curiosidad.

–Ayer– respondió Anna, encogiéndose de hombros– Aunque es extraño...

– Si, – coincidió Kristoff– Es cómo si… No sé, ella no pudiese negarse.

-Cómo si algo extraño la obligará.-Opino Eugene

Mi mente comenzó a divagar ¿Que se traía entre manos? Si, bien, Elsa parecía muy sumisa, pero la verdad era otra, casi siempre ella toma las decisiones. Anna y Kristoff tenían razón, Elsa se comportaba muy extraño.

– Punzie, ya te dije que dejo de dolerme con ese té– escuche la voz de Elsa venir afuera, y en efecto, era ella pero caminaba diferente, como si le doliera el costado derecho, a su lado estaba Rapunzel ayudándola a mantenerse en pie– No tienes por qué ayudarme.

– Elsa, segura que estás bien?– pregunto Rapunzel con preocupación– Déjame ver.

– No– negó Elsa rotundamente– Debí de golpearme con la esquina de la mesa de mi comedor– Aseguró, pero ya era tarde, Rapunzel rajo parte del vestido de la reina sin que esta se diera cuenta y dejo al aire un golpe, morado e hinchado, como si… Como si la hubiesen golpeado. Alguien, alguien se había atrevido a tocarla. La rabia comenzaba a entrar en mi cuerpo

– ¿Que te paso?– pregunté mirando la herida, no más bien la pregunta era: – ¿Quien te golpeo?– Inquirí lleno de rabia y sujetando mi cayado con tanta fuerza que pude haberlo partido a la mitad.

– Me golpee con una mesa, es todo– Dijo Elsa con seriedad, pero por alguna razón no le creí.

-Yo lo veo como si fuese un golpe-Insistí-Un golpe de alguien, una persona, no, no una persona, un moustro.

-Peo no fue asi-Insistio a su vez Elsa

-¿Nos ocultas algo?-pregunte y ella me miro como si suplicara que no dijera nada mas. -¡Dilo!-grite deseperado.

-Jack-me llamo lentamente Anna

-¡Anda, dilo!-¿Era yo, o hacia mas frio?

-Jack-volvi a escuchar, pero lo ignore

-Jack, ya basta ni fue nada-dijo ella restandole importancia, pero no pare

-¡Si no lo dices ahora juro que yo...!

-¡JACK!-grito Elsa. Me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

Habia probocado una tormenta sobre nosotros, rapidamente la deshice, me disculpe y no dije nada más.

Hubo cinco minutos de silencio, mire la herida con atencion, analizandola

–Adivina Elsa– anuncio Anna cambiando radicalmente de tema, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se habia creado–¡Jack viene con nosotros!– Grito llena de emocion y Elsa sonrió, pero en sus ojos se le veia preocupada. Me enfade mas, pero esta vez controle mis emociones, no queria congelar a mis nuevos amigos

– Eso es maravilloso– dijo y cubrió la herida reaciendo la tela de hielo de su vestido al ver mi mirada en ella.

Definitivamente ese no era un simple golpe que podría propiciar la esquina afilada de una mesa

Ese golpe era de alguien. Y no descanzaria hasta encontrarlo.

···

_Tan tan taaaaaaan..._

_Ron:Orales que fuerte!_

_Yo: Ron, te amo, encerio, pero ¡Largate de los fics a los cuales no perteneces!_

_Buano, antes de ser groseramente interrumpida (Ron:Oye!) queria decirles que les traigo este capitulo (de hecho son 2 XD) al cual quiero que presten un poco de atencion, porque aqui viene lo bueno!_

_Y tranquilos, pronto saldra a la luz el porque de ese golpe._

_Un saludo! Y paz, y marihuana, si es que fuman, y si no pos coman chocolate!_

_Hasta la proxima semana!_


	5. Chapter 5

Y aunque fui yo quie decidio que ya no mas

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Nota: Cuando yo ponga las letras en negrita y subrayada es cuando narra Elsa, lo voy a usar aveces (osea, cuando se me de la reagadara gana! XD) Sin mas, los dejo leer.

Frozen es de Disney, El Origen de Los Guardianes es de Dreamworks y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es mia.

···

-TIERRA-gritaron Kristoff y Anna mientras salian del barco, Kristoff fue hacia los arboles para abrazar a uno-AL FIN TIERRA!-Kristoff comenzo a besar el arbol y a comenzar a subirse sobre el.

-Kristoff deja de violar a ese arbol y vamonos-dije cuando salia del barco. Kristoff se separo de el, mientra que Anna miraba al arbol celosa.

-No entiendo ¿Que tiene ese arbol que no tenga yo, eh?-pregunto Anna

-Nada, Anna-Respondio Kristoff-Nadie es igual a ti-dijo con un tono acaramelado... Y asustado

-Claro que tiene mucha cosas-intervino Eugene-Tiene unas ramas que mmmhh...-dijo como si lo estubiera sabroseando

-Oh si... ¿Y viste esas hermosas hojas?-corrobore del mismo modo y recibiendo un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza por parte de Anna.

Elsa bajaba del barco acompañada por su prometido, ambos estaban bastante serios, pero a Elsa se le miraba triste, Hans se separo de ella y aproveche para acercarme a ella.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunte, no la habia visto en todo el viaje.

-Nada, es solo que...-me miro con tristeza y prosiguio-Hans y yo peleamos

-Oh-dije asintiendo-¿Quieres que valla a golpearlo?-dije bromeando muy seriamente. Ella rio.

-No, en realidad fue por algo sin importancia-Volvi a comprenderlo, o al menos a tratar-Fue mi culpa.

Iba a responderle para saber que rayos era lo que habia pasado, sin embargo un grito de Kristoff lo suficientemente fuerte me hizo parar.

-... VI COMO TE ABRAZABAS CON ESA ROCA! Y NO FUE NADA INOCENTE!

-¿¡AH SI?! AL MENOS YO NO TENGO UN MEJOR AMIGO RENO PORQUE NO HABIA NADIE MAS QUE QUISIERA HABLARME-ataco Anna, al escuchar esto los otros hicieron un gesto de dolor y yo dije:

-Uhhhh, eso duele-los otros me imitaron y Elsa sonrio

-PUES YO SI TENIA AMIGOS!-espeto Kristoff como respuesta, Anna lo miro entre herida e intrecula y todos volvimos a corear un "uuuh"

-Estaran bien?-pregunte a Rapunzel

-Oh, pero por supuesto-respondio Elsa a la ligera-luego terminan "haciendolo" en cualquier lugar-Rapunzel asintio

Mire a Elsa incredulo y luego Rapunzel. Luego mi mente intento visualizarlo, lo cual casi me deja traumado de por vida. Se debio de haber visto en mi cara, por que las chicas al verla ser rieron.

-¡Jack!-grito una voz, Olaf venia corriendo hacia mi-¡Crei que jugabamos a las escondidillas! ¡Yo me escondo y tu me buscas! ¿¡Porque no me buscas!?-inquirio el muñeco de nieve confindido

-Porque te escondiste muy bien-dije sonriendo, pero Olaf no lo hizo

-Pues que raro, porque estuve escondido desde que entramos al barco-respondio Olaf

-Eso significa que ganaste, Olaf-repuse y este se volvio a poner contento.

El castillo era bastante grande, suponia que debia serlo, Hans tenia muchos hermanos, y ademas estaban los sirvientes, los reyes...

Lo que no esperaba era que sus hermanos nos esperaran a todos, y como era natural, ninguno pudo verme, lo supe porque saludaron a todos y a mi no me tomaron en cuenta. Aquello era bueno, si ellos no podian verme, era mas facil espiarlos. Una joven como de la edad de Hans, o al menos un año menor, llego corriendo y casi callendose, debido a que contorneaba demasiado su cuerpo y su vestido era demasiado pomposo. Era pelirroja, muy bonita, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Elsa.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde-se disculpo, todo el encanto que alguna vez tuvo se esfumo con lo chillona que era su voz, hice una mueca de disgusto y me tape el oido izquierdo que me empezo a doler, aprovechando de que nadie podia verme.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos los 14 hermanos de las Islas del Sur-dijo un sujeto que debia ser el mayor-, queremos darles la oficial bienvenida a nuestro pequeño reino...

-Ejem, ejem-tosio la hermana de Hans falsa y tontamente

-Ah, si, ella es Jean, la primer mujer que ha tenido la familia en generaciones-Jean se contorneo y me miro. Oh no, pense, que no me vea, que no me vea...

-Bien como decia...-Continuo su hemano, pero Jean seguia contorneandose coquetamente frente a mi como si me mirara, algunos de mis amigos me miraron y la miraron a ella para saber si era a mi quien se estaba refiriendo. La salude timidamente con la mano.

Ellas se sonrojo y me guiño un ojo. Si, era a mi a quien se estaba refiriendo.

-Diablos...-susurre-Ella pude verme...

-Y creo que le gustas-respondio Rapunzel del mismo modo. Eugene asintio. Oh no...

Me bañe, eliminando toda la pintura de mi rostro. Lo cual dejaba al aire el moreton de mi mejilla. Hice una mueca, aun se veia muy mal, volvi a ponerle maquillaje. Queria evitar preguntas y los regaños de Jack, si el se enteraba que el me golpeaba...

Pero lo hacia porque me amaba ¿No? Ademas siempre se disculpaba. Era bastante dulce, siempre llegaba con un ramo de flores despues de que pasaba. Solo se desesperaba conmigo, eso era todo.

Habia cambiado, lo se, habia cambiado. Me golpeaba porque me queria. Hans me golpaba porque queria que yo entrara en razon, que viera que el siempre tenia razon. Entre al cuarto ya vestida y ahi estaba el, temble, se veia molesto.

-¿De que hablabas con ese canalla?-Pregunto, temble mas, si estaba enfadado.

-Jack no es ningun canalla-defendi a Jack porque de alguna manera aun seguia amandolo. Hans se levanto.

-Te hice una pregunta ¡Responde!-grito, cerre los ojos, esperando el golpe, que para mi fortuna, no llego.

-El me pregunto que habia pasado-dije con temor-Y yo le respondi que nada, es todo mi amor, te lo juro.

-Te creere-dijo este, volviendose a sentar-Pero no quiero que vuelva hablar contigo a solas, es demaciado peligroso.

-Esta bien-respondi.

-Lo hago porque te amo, mi amor-dijo con tono dulce-Nada va a separarnos, nada ni nadie.

Y salio. Me sente en la cama y comence a cantar

(N/A: Me cuesta tanto olvidarte-Mecano)

"Entre suelo y cielo hay algo, con tendecia a quedarse calvo de tanto recordar

Y ese algo que soy yo mismo

, que es un cuadro de difrontismo que...

Solo da una faz

La cara vista es un anuncio de designal

, la cara oculta es la resulta

De mi idea genial de hecharte-Camine por la habitacion sin rumbo fijo

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto...-abri la puerta del balcon y sali afuera

Olvidarte me cuesta tanto, olvidar quince mil encantos es...

Mucha sensatez...-recorde a Jack y a su sonrisa. Esa estupida sonrisa de la que me enamore

Y no se si sere sensato

, lo que se es que me cuesta un tanto hacer

Las cosas sin querer

Y aunque fui yo quien decidio que ya no mas

Yno me canse de jurarte, que no habra segunda parte,– recordé cuando le grite que no podíamos estar juntos

me cuesta tanto olviarte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto... Y aunque fui yo quien decidio que ya no mas

Yno me canse de jurarte, que no habra segunda parte,

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte-Suspire.

¿Como le explicaria a Jack que Hans solo me golpeaba para hacerme entrar en razon? ¿Como?

Hans salio de la habitacion y camino por el pasillo, lo segui desde el techo, donde estaba seguro de que no podia verme.

Camino hasta una puerta enorme, toco esta de una forma muy peculiar y escuche una voz decir "adelante, Hans" me escabulli lo mas rapido y silenciosamente que pude, para mi buena suerte, nadie en esa habitacion parecia verme. Aun asi, no quise arriesgarme.

-Veo que la trajiste hasta aqui-dijo un sujeto detras de su escritorio, hablo sin quitarle la vista a los papeles que tenia sobre este. Me oculte detras de una planta al ver que los dejaba a un lado y miraba a Hans directamente-¿por que?

-Solo quiero que confie mas en mi-respondio el aludido-Es todo, ¿te molesta?

-Ella no me molesta, me molesta su torpe compañia-¿se referia a Anna, Kristoff, Punzie, y Eugene? Y eso que no ha conocido a Olaf bien-Y su estupido muñeco de nieve-Si, ya habian conocido a Olaf, alto esperen, ¡¿Lo llamo estupido?! Solo yo podia llamar a Malvavisco imbecil y a Olaf torpe, ¿ese que se creia?

-¿Eso quier decir que no pudes ver al sujeto del cayado? ¿Como se llamba...?

-No lo se, pero eso es algo raro, y da miedo, Jean puede verlo-Oh, no me recuerden eso.

-Si, y yo tambien-admitio Hans, sentandose en la mesa-es el exnovio de la reina, y mi padrino de bodas ¿puedes creerlo?

-Me lo imagino-dijo el hombre levantandose con una regadera para jardin hacia mi planta

"No, espera no..." pense preocupado, muy tarde, rocio todo el liquido sobre mi dejandome totalmente empapado "Ah, gracias, mi capa era nueva" pense con desprecio " argg, recien la escarche".Ahora esta helada, mojada y arruinada.

-Sigamos con el plan, Hans, recuerdame cuando se casan-dijo el hombre que recorde que era el hermano mayor de Hans, o uno de los mayores.

-Tres semanas-dijo Hans, decidido. Solo tenia tres semanas-Pero con mañana ya serian dos. No hay ningun contratiempo y ella obedce todas mis ordenes.

-¿Como lo haces?-pregunto el mayor y me acerque un poco para escuchar mejor.

¡PUM! Alguien abrio la puerta de golpe. Era Jean.

-¡ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRTTTTTT!-grito con su voz chillona, me tape los oidos y pude observar que sus hermanos tambien lo hicieron-¡QUIERO UN VESTIDO NUEVO PARA IMPRESIONAR AL SUJETO SEXY QUE VIENE CON MI CUÑADA!

Bien eso me hizo sonrojar un poco. De vergüenza.

-Jean, ya tienes muchos vestidos-reclamo Robert

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste?!-grito esta-QUIERO UNO NUUUUUEEEEEVOOOOOO ¡¿ENTIENDES?! UNO NUEVO NU-E-VO ¡NUEEEEEEEVO!

-Si, si, ya entendi-dijo Robert con la voz cansada-Ve por el entonces

-PERO NO QUIERO IR SOLA-chillo esta pateando el suelo

-Ve a que te acompañe la dama de honor... Errr... Anna

-¡¿Anna?!-chillo esta con incredulidad-¡¿ANNA?! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE VAYA CON SEMEJANTE ESCORIA?! TIENE UN MUÑECO DE NIEVE PARLANATE Y UN NOVIO MUY RARO, NO QUIERO IR CON ELLA

-¿Porque no le preguntas a Elsa?-sugirio Hans, Jean hizo un gesto de asco.

-Esta bien-chillo y se fue dando un portazo

-Bien, Hans, recuerda de que si queremos a ese reino tenemos que...-comenzo Robert, pero fue interrumpido por Hans

-Pero no tenemos necesidad de matarla ahora-dijo Hans ¿planeaban matar a mi Elsa? Sobre mi cadaver, o mas bien, mi espiritu-Ella ahora hace todo lo que le digo. El unico problema es su exnovio

-¿Porque? Nadie puede verlo, aunque pudiese separarlos o hacer algo, nadie podria verlo.

Bien, de no estar mojado, y di mi ropa no pesara tanto, iria a golpear a los dos. Pero aun no sabia exactamente su plan.

-Aun asi, no podemos arriesgarnos-insistio Hans, me deshice de el nudo de mi capa y la deje caer con cuidado para que no hiciera ruido. Fantastico, tambien mi camiseta estaba mojada, ¡gracias hermano malvado de Hans!-Ese sujeto aun siente algo por la reina. No podemos deshacernos de el. No pude morir.

-Bien, entonces hay que mantenerlo bien controlado-su hermano se levanto y se dirjio hacia la planta, la miro con atencion. Me encogi y vi un lugar lo suficientemente espacioso para que yo entrase detras del librero, me movi rapido y me oculte antes de que Hans mirara en la misma direccion. Pero olvide algo.

Mi capa todavia estaba alli.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto el hermano de Hans, este se acerco, tomo mi capa y la examino-Esto es de un plebeyo, ¿que hace aqui?

-Espera-pidio Hans, y la tomo. Oh no-Ya recuerdo como se llamaba ese payaso, Jack, Jack Frost. Llevaba puesta esta cosa cuando lo vi. Es de el.

-¿Crees que el este aqui?-pregunto Robert, pero Hans ya me estaba buscando. Me encogi en mi lugar, el podia verme.

Examino detras de las cortinas y detras de las plantas, en el escritorio... Camino hacia el librero, miro en el lugar en donde yo estaba y...

-No, no esta aqui-Dijo Hans. Respire con alivio, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza del techo y sostenia mi cayado con los dientes. Bien, eso estubo cerca.

-¿Entonces, que hace su capa aqui?-inquirio su hermano, mi cayado estaba resbalandose de mi boca, lo acomode. ¡Y casi me caigo! La saliva se acumulaba en mi boca, eso no era una muy buena señal

-Tal vez estaba espiando antes aqui y olvido su capa-dijo Hans, a la ligera, pero con un toque severo en su voz-Debemos tener cuidado con el. Es un engreido y se aprovecha de que nadie puede verlo.

Toc toc, la puerta se abrio y dio paso a una sirvienta.

-Majestad-dijo a Robert-Lo llaman sus padres, al joven Hans tambien lo solicitan.

-En un momento Martha-contesto Robert educadamente, la sirvienta se fue. Mi saliva empezaba a salir de mi boca, era asqueroso, estaba babeando mi cayado. "Nota mental 345, limpiar mi cayado despues de esto" pense.

Los dos sujetos se fueron, Hans echo un vistazo a la habitacion por ultima vez, pero no miro hacia arriba. Agradeci al hombre de la Luna por aquello y mi cayado cayo de mi boca estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Oh, gracias-exclame aunque sabia que estaba solo-Alto, ¿No se supone que sin el cayado no puedo volar?-despues de decir esto mi cuerpo cayo del mismo modo que lo hizo el cayado. Cai de cara.-Y supongo que crees que es gracioso, ¿verdad, Manny?-dije mirando hacia arriba con la esperanza de escuchar a Manny hablarme. Escuche una risa ancestral en mi cabeza- Bah, callate.

Sali por la ventana y corri hasta la habitacion de Anna, aun estaba calado hasta los huesos. Entre por su ventana cauteloso para luego gritar:

-Anna! Creo que ya se cual es el plan para... AAAAHHHHH!-grite al ver la cama y encontrarme con Anna y Kristoff dentro de ella. Sin nada de ropa. Bien esa imagen no saldra tan facil de mi mente.

-¡JACK!-Grito Anna, cubriendose-¿NO TE ENCEÑARON A TOCAR?

-YO NO SABIA NADA DE ESO-grite alterado y volteandome-Ademas ya tengo la informacion, deberias agradecerme.

-PUES DEBISTE DE ENTRAR COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL-grito Anna y me arrojo una almohada a la cabeza.-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!

-DECIRTE QUE HANS OBLIGA A ELSA A HACER TODO LO QUE EL LE PIDA, Y QUE ES UN FARSANTE COMO DECIAMOS QUE ERA-grite del mismo modo, Anna dejo de lanzarme cosas y se quedo tranquila, aun asi, no me voltee-Quiere su corona, Anna, el muy tarado solo quiere la corona de Elsa.

-Sal de aquí, Jack-pidio Anna y yo sali de la habitación.

Espere a que Anna se dignara a abrirme, entonces escuche una voz chillona dirigirse a mi.

-Hola guapeton!-exclamó Jean acercandose a mi, concentrando su mirada en mi pecho, mi camisa estaba abierta por los tres primeros botones, lo cual dejaba un poco de mi pecho al descubierto. Eso, sumándole que mi camisa se transparentaba, no era bueno.

–¿Me hablas a mi?– pregunté sólo para estar seguros. Ella rodó los ojos.

–Pues claro que te hablo a ti, lindo– dijo ella riéndose de una forma bastante torpe y molesta–¿Como te llamas?

– Jack. Jack Frost. ¿Has odio hablar de mi?– Pregunté, negó con la cabeza– Soy un personaje legendario.

–Ah, ¿Enserio?– pregunto ella impresionada.– ¿Has visitado muchos países?

–150 para ser exactos– dije. Anna abrió la puerta, ya estaba vestida y arreglada. Así estaba mejor.

–Hola, Jean– dijo esta con desagrado–¿Entras Jack?– pregunto y entré. – Escúpelo

– Hans quiere deshacerse de mi– explique– Controla a Elsa, tenias razón Anna. El no la quiere.

–Esto es más difícil de lo que creí– dijo Anna

···


	6. Chapter 6

Ella te ama, si, si, si...

Te ama, si, si, si

Y con un amor así... Deberías estar encantado.

Era exactamente la media noche cando había terminado de hacer nevar. Ya había hielo y nieve por todas partes para que un niño promedio pudiese jugar. Me senté sobre un techo de alguna casa. Vi el castillo y sonreí, a pesar de que este siempre estaba cerrado ¿Porque? ¿Que tenia que esconder?

Decidí volar hacia el y revisar todas las ventanas, pero era inútil, todas estaban cerradas, todas. Excepto una.

Una niña pequeña, le calculaba unos diez años, con cabellos tan albinos cómo los míos, pero de un tono más amarillento. Su traje azul era demasiado maduro para su edad. Abrí la ventana con cuidado, la niña parecía llorar en un rincón de la habitación. Entre y a pesar de que no había hecho ruido volteo a verme. Se asustó.

¡Alto! ¡¿Ella volteo a verme?! ¡¿Volteo a verme?!

– ¿Quien eres?– pregunto con la voz rota y encogiéndose sin más en su lugar.

– ¿Puedes verme?– pregunté incrédulo, ella asintió y yo quise volar, gritar, saltar. Pero no lo hice por temor a asustarla, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba

– Si– respondió ella– ¿Puedes volar? ¿Cómo? ¿Quien eres?– repitió, le sonreí, baje al suelo y me acerque un poco a ella.

– Soy Jack Frost– dije, ella abrió sus ojitos de un hermoso color azul cielo, con asombró– ¿Sabes quien soy?

– ¡Eres el espíritu del invierno! ¡Mi madre me cuenta cuentos sobre ti!– exclamo, mientras se levantaba– Dice que si no me abrigo cuando salgo congelaras mi nariz– nos reímos y ella me miro con atención– ¿En verdad eres Jack Frost? ¡Pruébalo!

Pensé un momento aquello, tenía que hacer algo rápido, ella había dicho que congelaría su nariz si no se abrigaba... ¡Eso es!

– Bueno, me parece que alguien no esta abrigado hoy– Me acerque a ella y bese su nariz, dejando un poco de escarcha el ella. Debí de haberme visto muy pedófilo, un sujeto de 22 besando la nariz de una niña de por lo menos diez años. Ella se sonrojo un poco.

– ¡Si eres Jack Frost!– grito ella y corrió a abrazarme, la pequeña apenas me llegaba a la cintura, descubrí que no sabía su nombre.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– pregunté, ella se separó de mi y se aclaró la garganta.

– Yo soy la primera princesa de Arendelle, Elsa de Arendelle. – dije, hice una reverencia ante ella y ella hizo lo mismo tomando las puntas de su traje.

– Un placer conocerla, princesa– bese su mano y ella volvió a sonrojarse– Posaba por sus aposentos y la vi llorar, ¿Si no es mucha molestia, puede decirme el porque?

– Es una larga historia– dijo ella, dudando.

– Tengo tiempo– respondí

– ¡Eh Jack!

– Lastime a mi hermana, mientras jugábamos– dijo, casi llorando– Ella saltaba demasiado rápido... Y uno de los rayos que le lanzaba le dio en la cabeza– comenzó a llorar, le abracé, y ella siguió llorando– Puedo contra el hielo y la nieve.

– Tú eres como yo–susurré.

– ¡Despierta, pedazo de flojonazo!– escuche gritar, me removí sobre el sillón en el cual tomaba una siesta. Abrí los ojos de golpe, no estaba en la habitación de Elsa, había vuelto a la realidad.

Un almohadazo me hizo reaccionar, Anna estaba ya vestida y me miraba como si fuera a matarme, me levanté y bostecé.

– No estaba dormido, sólo vigilaba con los ojos cerrados– dije antes de que volviera a darme con la almohada.

– Aja, si claro, esa ni Olaf te la cree– espeto Anna, volviéndome a golpear– Tenemos que ir a desayunar. Levanta tu trasero de ese sillón y vámonos.

Me levante y comencé a estirarme. Kristoff estaba junto a mi.

– Alguien esta de mal humor– murmure a el.

– Después de lo que hiciste ayer, dudo mucho que le caigas bien– respondió Kristoff. Temblé y me abotone bien la camisa, tone mi cayado y salí de la habitación de Anna y Kristoff, encontrándome con Olaf.

– Hola Jack– dijo al verme– Hola Kristoff– saludo al sujeto y este le devolvió el saludo– Muy buenos días, Anna– dijo el muñeco al verla

– Cállate–Espeto esta y siguió caminando. Olaf y yo nos miramos confundidos.

– Ha estado así desde ayer en la noche– dijo Kristoff,– me pregunto porque, ella no es así...

– Actúa como si estuviera, no se... – dijo una voz conocida, di un salto al ver a Punzie alli junto con Eugene– Bueno, no quiero méterme en problemas...

–¿Desde hace cuanto están allí?– pregunté– Casi me dan un infarto del susto.

– Desde que Anna se fue– respondió Rapunzel– No se, tal vez ella...

–¿¡NO VAN A VENIR!?– grito Anna y todos corrimos hasta el comedor cómo alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Al llegar al comedor, vi algo que no debí de haber visto. La peor imagen que había visto en mi vida, y eso que he vivido mucho.

Elsa besaba a Hans cono yo y solo yo podía hacerlo. ¡SOLO YO! Sólo yo podía sujetarla de la cintura para besarla, sólo yo podía inclinarme hacia su boca, porque a pesar de estar alta, no podía alcanzarme, sólo yo podía hacerla sonreír cuando nos separábamos por la falta de aire. Sólo yo podía besar esos labios. Y allí, estaba ese imbécil, besando a Elsa, a mi Elsa, de la manera en la que yo suelo hacerlo.

"Solías" dijo una voz en mi mente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, aporte los puños y salí de la estancia dando un portazo.

Claro, ese imbécil tenia tanta razón, ella tenia razón, Anna se había equivocado, talvez lla ya no me quería. Estaba destinado a ser el mejor amigo de Elsa.

Su padrino de bodas para ser exactos.

Kristoff y Eugene me siguieron, (estaba el 99.99999 % de que Anna y Rapunzel los habian obligado,) a pesar de que me cayeran bien y todo, seguía queriendo estar solo. Se los hice saber cuando me alcanzaron

-Según Elsa, has estado 100 años solo, mereces estar acompañado ahora-dijo Kristoff.

-No me molesta estar solo-dije, ellos me ignoraron- vamos chicos, los tres sabemos que Elsa esta mejor sin mi, admítanlo.

-No lo admitiremos-repuso Kristoff-¿Y sabes porque?

-Creo que viene numero musical-murmure

Un sonido de batería y una melodía extranña se escucho de fondo

(She loves You-The Beatles)

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (**Ella te quiere, sí, sí, sí)

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah **

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**(**Ella te quiere, sí, sí, sí

Ella te quiere, sí, sí, sí, sí)-Comenzaron a cantar Kristoff y Euegene

**You think you lost your love**

**Well, I saw her yesterday-Dijeron ambos ¿ayer?**

**It's you she's thinking of**

**And she told me what to say**

**She says she loves you**

-¿Lo dijo?-pregunte

**And you know that can't be bad**

**Yes, she loves you**

**And you know you should be glad**

**She said you hurt her so**

-Bueno, tecnicamente…

**She almost lost her mind**

**But now she said she knows**

**You're not the hurting kind**

**She says she loves you**

**And you know that can't be bad**

**Yes, she loves you**

**And you know you should be glad**

**Oh**

**(**Creías haber perdido su amor

Bueno, la vi ayer

Eres tu, en lo que ella piensa

Y me dijo lo que te voy a decir

Ella dice que te quiere

Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo

Si, te quiere

Y sabes que deberías estar encantado

Ella dijo que le hiciste daño

Casi pierde la cabeza

Pero ahora dice que sabe

Que no eres del tipo que hacen daño

Ella dice que te quiere

Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo

Si, te quiere

Y sabes que deberías estar encantado

Oh)

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**(**

Ella te quiere, sí, sí, sí

Ella te quiere, sí, sí, sí)

**And with a love like that**

**You know you should be glad**

-Alto, ¿vieron lo que paso hoy? No les creo

**(**Y con un amor así

Sabes que deberías estar encantado)

**You know it's up to you I think it's only fair**

**Pride can hurt you, too**

**Apologize to her**

**Because she loves you**

**And you know that can't be bad**

-Basta chicos

**Yes, she loves you**

**And you know you should be glad**

**Oh **

**(**Sabes que es cosa tuya

Creo que es lo justo

El orgullo te puede herir, también

Pídele perdón

Porque te quiere

Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo

Si, te quiere

Y sabes que deberías estar encantado

Oh)

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**With a love like that**

**You know you should**

**Be glad**

**With a love like that(**

**You know you should(**

**Be glad(**

**With a love like that(**

**You know you should(**

**¡Be glad!**

**-**Estan dementes-dije- sin animos de ofender, yo creo que que están ¡LOCOS!

**Yeah, yeah, yeah(**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**(**Ella te quiere, sí, sí, sí

Ella te quiere, sí, sí, sí

Con un amor así

Sabes que deberías

Estar encantado

Con un amor así

Sabes que deberías

Estar encantado

Con un amor así

Sabes que deberías

Estar encantado

Si, si, si

Si, si, si, si)

Terminaron de cantar con un movimiento de manos de jazz, los mire aun serio.

-¿Y su punto es…?

Eugene perdió el control al escuchar esto, comenzó a gritar ya a patear el suelo. Lo mire asustado, pero el seguía con sus ataques y gritando groserías que no quisiera repetir.

-ES UN HIJO DE…

-Oh, creimos que eras un poco mas inteligente, Jack-dijo Kristoff,- ELLA-AUN-TE-AMA

-C…

-¿Entonces porque beso a ese sujeto, ah?-pregunte.

-Seguramente teme herilo, eso es todo.

Frunci los labios. La canción que habían cantado era pegadiza, seguramnente si la dieran a conocer se harian famosos.

…

Actualice rápido! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Adriana: al fin!

Naah, les mando un saludo desde mi escuela, donde esta mi mejor amiga y un consejo:

JAMAS ESCRIBAS ENFRENTE DE TUS MEJORES AMIGOS

Una palabra Bullyng XD

Un saludo!


	7. Chapter 7

_Una sospecha sospechosamente probable y... Sin pruebas._

_Primeramente, una disculpa por haber subido los capítulos sin editar,pero no me dio mucho tiempo, la próxima vez, los revisó antes de subirlos._

_Frozen pertenece a Disney, El Origen de los guardianes a DreamWorks. Yo sólo tengo derecho sobre la Historia_

–_**Jack, vete, ya es tarde.**_

– _**Lo siento, necesitaba verte, yo… Mira, necesito decirte algo que ya no me deja dormir ¿entiendes?**_

– _**Necesito estar sola, Jack, vete**_

– _**Ya has estado mucho tiempo sola, no te dejaré ¿Me oyes? Además, necesito decirte algo… Vamos, Elsa, escúchame.**_

– _**No puedo, vete**_

– _**Se lo del barco, se que tus padres te han dejado sola y que tal vez este no sea un bien momento para decirte que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

–_**¿Que?**_

– _**Lo que oíste, éstoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y entiendo si tu no quieres estar conmigo porque, yo también creo que es una locura, es decir…**_

_**Beso**_

– _**Yo también te amo, tenía miedo de decírtelo, pero…**_

_**Beso**_

–_**Lamentó lo de tus padres, pero, tenía que decírtelo.**_

– _**Yo también tenía que decírtelo…**_

_**Suspiro**_

– _**Soy un pedófilo, me enamoré de una menor de edad**_

– _**Soy una loca, me enamoré de un sujeto de 100 años**_

–_**95 para ser exactos**_

– _**Claro, eso si me hace sentir mejor.**_

–**¿Elsa, en que piensas?**

**Anna me miraba con cautela, temí el hecho quite quite viera el moreton en mi mejilla, asi que me voltee para que viera el lado opuesto de mi rostro.**

– **¿En que piensas?– repitió, baje la mirada.**

– **En nada Anna– respondi, Elsa insistió, así que suspiré y le diré:– En las posibles razones por las cuales estas de mal humor**

**Ella hizo mala cara, y yo sonreí burlona.**

– **Eso es raro, vengo muy alegre hoy– dijo, la miré con sarcasmo.**

– **Se te nota– dije con sarcasmo– Estoy preocupada por Jack.¿Porque crees que se haya ido?**

– **Ni idea– contesto Anna, detecte un ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz**

– **Tal vez, vio como te besabas con Hans y le dieron celos o se puso triste–opino Olaf, luego pareció recordar algo– Iré a buscarlo, estoy desobedeciendo a Anna**

**Y se fue corriendo por donde Jack se había ido, me quede pensando lo que dijo.**

**"Yo aún te quiero" recordé que había dicho. Suspiré ante el recuerdo, eso me iba a volver loca.**

_**Olvídalo**_**, me repetia a mi misma, **_**nosotros nunca jamás volveremos a estar juntos. Nunca.**_

**Bueno tal vez…**

_**¡Nunca!**_

**¿Acaso volvía a tener esos ataques?**

–¿Ya estas mejor Eugene?– pregunto Rapunzel, este asintió. Kristoff y yo lo mirábamos expectantes.

– Lo siento– me disculpe–Y entiendo si ya no me quieren ayudar.

–¡Claro que te ayudaremos con esto!– dijo Rapunzel. Sonreí y me senté en el suelo.– Que no bajen ese ánimos, Jack, Elsa te ama.

– Pero aún esta con ese patán–dije haciendo copos de nieve– Tenemos que separarlos… pero, ¿Como?

–¡Jack!– grito Olaf acercándose–¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Que te paso?

– Nada– respondí a, la ligera– oye Olaf, ¿Elsa sigue recibiendo flores de los aldeanos y príncipes de otros reinos?

– Si, ¿Porqué?

– Tengo una buena idea,– me levanté y me dirigí a mis amigos– Necesito saber cuales son todas las flores favoritas de Elsa, Punzie,

– Entendido– dijo ella.

– Eugene, necesito que escribas una carta, justo como yo lo haría– Eugene asintió.

– Kristoff, necesito que llames a Anna y le digas que quieres dar un paseo con ella, Elsa y Hans. Mantelos ocupados

-¿Quieres qué charle con ese idiota?– preguntó Kristoff

– Tendrás a Anna– dije con tono razonable

– Oh, bien entonces...

–¿Y yo que hago, Jack?– preguntó Olaf.

– Tu…Tu seras el presidente de la vigilancia del cuarto de Anna– dije, Olaf se emocionó y comenzó a mover sus ramitas con ánimo. Los demás lo miraron cómo su fuera el tipo más raro de todos los raros en un mundo de raros. Osea, cómo cualquiera hubiese visto a Olaf.

– Le voy a decir– murmuró Kristoff

–¡Qué no se te ocurra!–gritamos todos

–¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hay que recuperar a Elsa!– grito Olaf mientras todos menos Kristoff caminábamos hacía el castillo.

– Pero hay qué decirle…– dijo Kristoff antes de seguirnos

–¿Entonces las flores son...?

– Rosas, Girasoles, violetas, no me olvides, margaritas…

– Con esas me basta– dije para luego crear una rosa de hielo con mis poderes para luego colocarla sobre el arreglo que estaba haciendo, Eugene tenía lápiz y papel listos, Rapunzel se sentó junto a el y comencé a decir

– "Querida Elsa...– Eugene garabateo en el papel– "te he hecho estas flores por motivo de que aún te extraño, aún que quiero y necesito– cree una flor y la coloque junto a la rosa–"Y quiero pedirte que te separes de ese patán..."

– No puedes decirle eso– intervino Rapunzel

– Borra eso Eugene–"Adiós resto de carta A"–"Quiero que sea conmigo quien te cases, bueno, sería raro, ya que nadie puede verme y bueno, no sería normal, nadie podía ver al novio...– Vi qué Eugene escribía rápido y repetida todo lo qué decía, literalmente–Oye, Eugene, ¿estas anotando todo lo que te digo?– dije al ver que este escribía con más rapidez.

– Si– contesto su novia.

– Genial, ¿También eso?

–Si

–¿Y eso?

– Si

–¿También eso?

– Ajá

–Y eso?

–Mmmjn

– Que tal eso?

–También

– Chicos– intervino Eugene– Mi mano se cansa y el papel ya se lleno.

–Oh si, lo siento.

– **Tengo que cambiarme, chicos– dije, ésta muy acalorada después del patio por las Islas del Sur, liderado por un Kristoff qué no le gustaba pedir indicaciones, suspiré y me abanique entrando a mi habitación, para lugo ver el inmenso ramo de flores de hielo que había sobre una mesa. Me acerqué y mire la nota:**

**"Una flor por cada vez que nos besamos como tu besas a Hans ahora" puso un guión y un copo de nieve, sonreí y suspiré encantada.**

–**¿Esta todo bien, Elsa?– preguntó mi hermana detrás de la puerta.**

– **Maravilloso– dije de vuelta, con una sonrisa boba en mi cara.**

**Anna entró y vio aquello, se cubrió la boca con las manos y exclamo:**

– **¡Awwwww, Elsa, es hermoso!**

–**¡Lo se!– grité cómo una chica de 15 años, carraspeé y récipe la compostura– Lo se Anna– dije, luego mire al piso, dándome cuenta de lo que esto significaba, ya podía sentír el golpe, trague saliva– Por eso tienes que llévatelas, por favor.**

**Tomé el inmenso ramo de flores y se lo di a Anna. Esta lo tomó entre sus brazos desorientada.**

– **Cre…Creí que te gustaban– tartamudeó, aún sorprendida**

– **Si pero Hans no debe verlas– dije empujándola hacia la puerta– Es muy celoso y…**

– **Bueno si, pero no debes…**

**La empuje afuera y le cerré la puerta en las narices.**

**El no tenía v que enterase.**

Respiré hondo al ver a Anna entrar y me sentí desfallecer al verla entrar con mi ramo, me tomé la cabeza con mis manos.

– Definitivamente le pasa algo– murmuró Rapunzel.

– Cuanto lo siento, Jack– dijo Anna poniendo las flores en su mesita de noche, me senté sobre el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas– Si sirve de algo, le gustaron.

Se me prendo el foco, si, tenía algo de sentido. Esos eran los síntomas. Ni estaba seguro pero podía ser...

–¿Que dijo exactamente?– pregunte a Anna, mirándola. Ella hizo un gesto y respondió.

– Dijo: "Tienes que llévatelas, por favor" le pregunte porque y Elsa respondió: "Si, pero Hans no puede verlas y... ¡Oh no!

–¿Que sucede?– preguntó Kristoff.

– No lo se Kristoff, tal vez, a la reina Elsa la golpea Hans y ella no quiere admitirlo porque lo ama– dijo Olaf, todos lo miramos sorprendidos–¿Qué?

– No lo se chicos– dijo Punzie– Hans es malo, pero no tan malo

–¿Lo defiendes?– pregunte incrédulo–¿Encerio?

– Creo qué lo qué Punzie trata de decir es– intervino Eugene– Qué estamos haciendo una acusación muy grave, es decir, tal vez con lo de las flores Hans se enfadaría, se pelearían y...

– El la golpearía– interrumpí. Levantándome de el suelo y a punto de salir.

– No exactamente, recuerda qué Elsa teme estar sola– intervino ésta vez Anna, me detuve y la mire– Solo piénsalo, jamas la he visto con un golpe hasta la vez de el costado. Jack, piénsalo, es imposible.

Espire apoyo con Kristoff y Olaf, pero vi la misma reacción. Mire a todos con cara de "¿Ah si? ¡Pues no les creo nada!" Me volví a sentar mientras los congelaba con la mirada. (N/A: Es graciosamente irónico)

– Bien, tal vez me pasé algo– dije, aunque mi mirada decía otra cosa– Pero eso no quita nada, buscaré pruebas, yo se qué algo raro ésta pasando, y voy a descubrirlo quierán o no.


	8. Chapter 8

_De vuelta a casa, inician investigaciones y la canción qué jamás cante_

El barco zarpó, y fue un gran alivio para muchos (por no decir todos), no tendría qué escuchar la desagradable voz de Jean ni soportar a sus hermanos. Aunque, bueno, ahora solo soportaría a uno.

Ahora quedaba 1 semana y media antes de la boda y aún no encontraba pruebas de qué Hans golpease a Elsa, es más, todos los días Hans le compraba flores.

Pero nunca de hielo.

El jamás podría ser cómo yo, por más qué lo intentase.

Cada vez estaba más nervioso, me quedaba poco. Muy poco. Una mañana llegó Elsa al palacio de hielo para pedirme qué me probasé un traje. Acepté de mala gana y Elsa no lo noto (qué yo sepa, claro).

– Si vas a ir a mi boda, tendrás qué usar zapatos, Jack– Dijo Elsa con decisión, hice una mueca

– Nadie va a verme, ¿Porque usar zapatos?

–Porque los trajes se ponen con zapatos– respondió Elsa y yo refunfuñé.

– Me veré ridículo, el espíritu del invierno no usa zapatos– Elsa se rió y me quite el traje, a pesar de mi mal humor, sonreí. Me llamo la atención un moretón en su brazo derecho, parecían marcas de dedos–¿Qué te paso?– pregunte señalando su brazo.

**Mire en la dirección de su dedo. Oh no, las marcas se hacían quedado allí.**

– **Me golpeé– dije, aunque ni yo misma me tragaba esa mentira, Jack trato de tocar mi brazo, pero se lo impedí– Fue un descuido nada más.**

– **Parecen marcas de dedos, déjame ver– Jack se acercó más a mi, corrí hacía el lado opuesto de el salón, pero el fue más rápido. A veces odio qué pueda volar.**

**Examinó mi brazo, trate de cubrirlo con hielo, pero nada, el lo derretía o apartaba, tragué saliva.**

– **Te lo preguntarte por última vez ¿Quien lo hizo?– preguntó molesto. Temblé estupendo el golpe, pero nada. Claro. Era Jack, el jamás me golpearía.**

– **Nadie, es sólo...**

– **Jack. Carta. Norte.– dijo Malvavisco irrumpiendo en el salón justo a tiempo. Suspiré aliviada.**

–**¿Qué quiere?– dijo este soltando mi brazo, y caminando hacía Malvavisco, qué hizo una mueca de «mi no entender»– Ah si, olvidaba qué no sabes leer.**

– **Malvavisco. Saludar. Elsa– murmuró Malvavisco hacía mi, hice una reverencia.**

– **Buenas tardes Malvavisco.**

Camine hasta el balcón, donde según Malvavisco estaba mi carta, abrí la estúpida carta de Norte. Leí:

"Querido Jack, Hombre de la Luna me dijo qué estabas de vuelta en Arendelle, me enteré de la boda ente la reina Elsa y el príncipe Hans. Estoy muy sorprendido con esto, realmente sorprendido.

Te diría el porque, pero no lo veo tan necesario. No ahora.

Solo te digo una cosa, sálvala de el infierno en el qué esta. Pero primero descubre tus sospechas.

Con cariño.

Norte"

_**Estaba en un lugar raroo. El cielo parecía de mermelada de fresa y había un río con mandarinos, y yo estaba en una barca. Escuche una música y vi a Norte, Sandman, a Tooth y **_ _**a Conejo. Todos con instrumentos musicales y sobre un submarino amarillo. Era la cosa más extraña del mundo.**_

_**Comenzaron a tocar.**_

_**(Hey Jude– The Beatles) (N/A: Cambiare la canción para qué diga "Hey Jack", y no Jude. Sin más los dejo leer)**_

_**Hey, Jack, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better**_

_**Hey, Jack, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better**_

_**And anytime you feel the pain  
Hey, Jack, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders**_

_**For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Hey, Jack, don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
Remember (hey, Jack) to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better**_

_**So let it out and let it in  
Hey, Jack, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that is just you?  
Hey, Jack, you'll do!  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Hey, Jack, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better (better, better, better,better, better, oh!)  
**__**Na, na na na na na, na na na, hey, Jack  
Na, na na na na na, na na na, hey, Jack**_

_**Después de decir aquello, Norte se piso cómo loco, comenzó a gritar y los demás a corearlo, cantando "Nanananaranana naranana, Hey Jack)**_

_**No necesitaba ser muy liso para saber qué habían alterado mis sueños y meterse en ellos, solo para darme un consejo. No era un consejo 100% aburrido, era mitad y mitad, no era normal, tampoco era la forma normal de decírmelo, tampoco era algo muy correcto pero... Era mejor qué nada. Norte me había convencido de algo y era qué mis sospechas eran un 90% ciertas ¿Hans golpeaba a Elsa? ¿Lo hace? ¿Lo hacía antes? Me di cuenta en ese momento qué el río estaba hecho de chocolate. Sonreí cuando dejaron de cantar y camine hacía ellos.**_

–_**¿Eso qué quiere decir?– pregunte. Norte sonrió y se acercó a mi.**_

– _**Jack, no te rindas, menos ahora qué estas tan cerca de conseguirlo– dijo, era un palmo más alto qué yo, lo miré confundido.**_

–_**¿Tan cerca?**_

_**"Ella te ama, si si si**_

_**Te ama si si si"– Cantaron entre ellos. Se me prendo el foco.**_

–_**¿Me quiere?– susurré incrédulo–¿Todavía... Todavía me quiere?**_

– _**Si, no te ha olvidado jamás, Jack– respondió Norte– Te necesita. Lo se, lo presiento... En mi panza.**_

–_**Una cosa más ¿La canción...?**_

– _**Fue una canción qué jamás creí cantar**_

_**Reecordé algo.**_

– _**Si me ama ¿Porque no esta conmigo entonces?– Pregunte de nuevo.**_

–_**Las respuestas Jack, las encontrarás en el maquillaje...**_

_**En el maquillaje. El sueño de desvanecía**_

– _**Esperen ¿Qué?– Ellos s iván desvaneciendo–¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Vuelvan! ¡NO!**_

–¡VUELVAN!– grité tan fuerte qué me desperté y caí de la cama qué Elsa había creado para mi, ahora qué lo pensaba mejor, nunca la había usado.–¿En el maquillaje? ¿Qué querrán decir con eso?– me pregunte levantándome y sobando mí cabeza. Maquillaje. Maquillaje... Es algo qué las mujeres usan para verse más lindas de lo qué ya son, también lo utilizan para ocultar algo qué no les gusta o...

–¿¡Pero cómo no se me ocurrió antes!?– grité antes de tomar mi camiseta y mi capa (Y si, la recupere, ¡Gracias hermana de Hans locamente enamorada de mi !) Corrí hasta la entrada del castillo y antes de irme grité:–¡Vuelvo en la noche Malvavisco! ¡Hay hielo en el refrigerador! ¡Osea en todas partes! ¡No me esperes despierta!

Entre en el castillo, completamente furioso. Lo descubrí. ¡Al fin tenía pruebas! Encontré a Hans, sentado en el salón, sobre un sofá. No me importo el hecho de qué Anna y Ella estuvieran ahí.

–¡Tú!– grité corriendo hacía Hans, lo tomé de la camisa ante la mirada incrédula de Elsa–¡Eres un imbécil!– grité

–¡Jack!– grito Elsa–¡¿Qué!?

–¡¿Qué quieres, Frost?!– preguntó el bastardo

–¡Le haces daño!– grité–¡Y ahora, bastardo, te haré daño a ti!

–¿¡Pero qué...!?– exclamó Anna confundida

– Bueno, al menos no soy el único– dijo Hans sonriendo cínicamente–¿O me equivoco?

Lo mire confundido

–¿Eh?

–¡Díselo, Frost!– grito Hans–¡Dile lo qué hiciste una vez con una tal Tooth!– Empalidecí, ¿Como mierd...?

–¿De qué esta hablando, Jack?– inquirió Elsa,

–¡HOLA! ¿OLVIDAN QUÉ NO ENTIENDO NADA?– grito Anna, pero nadie le hizo casoo

– Yo no... ¿Cómo es qué tu...?– pregunte entre preocupado y confundido.

– Un tal Pitch Black me lo dijo– respondió Hans–¿Miedo, Frost? ¿O es qué no le dijiste a Elsa qué una vez te acostaste con Tooth?

···

Fósiles... Tan tan taaaaaaan

Ok no...

_Hola!_

_Qué haciendo? Jaja... Aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo... Y si, __AMO__ a los Beatles, je.._

_Canciones qué me recomienden? Dudas? Sugerencias? Tomatazos? Abrazos? Chocolates? Un póster de Ed Sheeran tamaño real? Nada? Bueno, me conformó con un comentario o favorito o lo qué quieran._

_Ah si, ¡Ron!_

_Ron:¿Qué pacho?_

_Trae a Adriana y ven_

_Ron: Ok_

_Los tres: MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA_

_¿¡A qué esta no se la esperaban!?_

_Gracias a todo aquel qué comenta y pone a favoritos o lo qué sea. Y también a los qué leen pero no comentan, de verdad gracias._

_Me despido ! Un saludo a (insertar nombre) y nos vemos la próxima semana_

_Un saludo y un abrazo!_


	9. Chapter 9

Ron: Previamente en Ronald Weasley es muy sexy y...

Ron! Largo!

Ora si. Previamente en La boda de mi ex novia:

– Un tal Pitch Black me lo dijo– respondió Hans–¿Miedo, Frost? ¿O es qué no le dijiste a Elsa qué una vez te acostaste con Tooth?

Jajaja, soy tan mala! Ok aqui el siguente capitulo

_Mi yo de antes._

_«Si caigo en el amor, creo qué tendría un ataque al corazón»_

_«Porque... Yo sabia qué eras un problema... Ahora estoy en la fría y dura nieve»_

_«Yo ya no estoy aquí... Morí»_

–**¿¡Qué!?– pregunte tartamudeando y con el corazón roto en miles y millones de pedazitos.**

–**¿O es qué no te dijo qué no se tardó en olvidarte?– preguntó Hans cínicamente, comenzaron a caer copos de nieve con formas deformes, como si fueran pedazos de mi corazón.– Rompiste con el ¿y el qué hizo? Fue a acostarse con una tipa, se ve qué te dolió, Jack– Dijo con sarcasmo, Jack estaba pálido, más pálido de lo qué siempre era. Soltó a Hans y corrió hacía mi. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.**

–**No estoy entendiendo nada ¿Sabían?– exclamó Anna un poco cansada de la situación.**

– **Elsa, yo... Puedo explicarlo– No lo deje continuar, le di la bofetada más fuerte qué pude darle, dejándole hielo en la mejilla, casi cae al suelo, se tomó la mejilla claramente dolorido.**

–**¡Estabas coqueteando con migo!– grité–¡Debí saberlo! ¡Las rosas, los lindos tratos... Las mentiras!– grité llorando con más fuerza–¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Lárgate!**

– **Elsa, déjame explicarte...**

–**¡Qué te largues!– grité lanzándole picos de hielo.-¡Te odio!**

**Lo obligue a irse, cerré la puerta y llore sobre estaa.**

–**¿Qué pacho?– escuché preguntar a Kristoff**

– **Ni yo misma lo se– respondió Anna.– Elsa...**

– **Déjame, Anna– dijee, antes de tomar mi capa morada y salir hacía la montaña.**

**Corrí lo más rápido qué pude. No me importaba si desencadenaba una tormenta de nuevo, corrí, corrí...**

–**NO LO SOPORTO– grité cuando estaba sóla– YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS... No puedo más, necesito... No puedo con esto...**

–**Fue Jack, ¿Verdad?– escuché mi propia voz, mire hacía donde provenía y era yo, la única diferencia era qué tenía los oojos dorados– No debí de aceptarlo. Fue técnicamente mi culpa. ó.**

– **Tú... ¿Cómo...?**

–**Y dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? Preguntó ella. **

**(N/A: Es lo qué dice Taylor Swift en el principio del vídeo I knew you are a trouble, por si lo quieren escuchar en inglés)**

**-Pienso que, pienso que-dije al reflejo de mi yo de antes-cuando todo se ha terminado, todo vuelve en flashes, ¿sabes?. Es como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos, simplemente vuelve todo, pero él nunca lo que una parte de mí supo en el momento en que le vi que esto pasaría. No es algo que dijera, o algo que la sensación que le acompañaba, y, la cosa más loca es que no sé si alguna vez me volveré a sentir así. Pero no sé si deberí ía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido, y quemaba demasiado, pero simplemente pensé, ¿cómo puede el diablo empujarte a alguien que se parece... tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe? Quizás él lo sabía cuando me vio. Supongo que simplemente perdí el equilibrio. Creo que la peor parte de todo no fue perderle a él, fue-Un sollozo se iba a salir de mi boca, cai de rodillas-Fue... perderme a mí misma...**

**(N/A: La canción se llama I knew you had a heart attack, es de Demi Lovato y Taylor Swift)**

Elsa del pasado (Jajaja, eso sonó raro XD)

_Putting all my fences up  
Cause I never wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
__(Pondre mis protecciones _

_Porque yo no quiero caer en el amor _

_Si alguna vez lo hago creo que tendría un ataque al corazón)_

Elsa del presente (Eso tambien! XD)

**Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You bound me  
**_(But when it comes to you I'm never good enough)_

**(Había una vez **

**Hace algunos errores **

**Yo estaba en tu mira **

**Me encintraste sola sola**

**me encontraste**

**me encontraste**

_(Sin embargo, cuando se trata de que yo nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno)_

**I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  
**_(to make it bounce like a basketball)  
_**Supongo que no te importe **

**Y creo que eso me gustó **

**Y cuando me enamore**

**Diste un paso atrás**

**Sin mí, sin mí, sin mí**

_(Para hacer rebotar como una pelota de baloncesto) _

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand  
(Pero me dan ganas de actuar como una niña _

_Pintarme las uñas y usar tacones altos _

_Sí me haces tan nerviosa y casi no puedo tomar tu mano)_

_You make me…_  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
**_But I cover up, won't let it show  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been  
**_So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
_**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
**  
**trouble trouble trouble  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack  
_**trouble trouble trouble  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack  
_(Me haces...

Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste

Pero yo me cubro, no dejo que se muestren

Me llevaste a lugares que nunca había estado

Así que me voy a poner mis defensas

Porque yo no quiero caer en el amor

Si alguna vez lo hago...

Ahora estoy en el suelo frío y duro

¡problema problema problema!

Creo que tendría un ataque al corazón

problemas problemas problemas

Creo que tendría un ataque al corazon)  
_Never put the steps for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Seems more trouble than it all was worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good but you know it hurts_

_(Nunca empecé a sudar por los otros chicos_

_Pero cuando estas cerca, me paralizo_

_Y cada vez que trato de ser yo misma_

_Todo sale mal como si necesitara ayuda_

_No es justo_

_Traes mas problemas de lo que vale la pena_

_Tomaré aire_

_Se siente tan bien, pero sabes que duele)  
But you  
_**He was long gone  
When he met me** _(yes you)_  
**And I realize the joke is on me**

**(Él se había ido**

**Cuando me conociste**

**Y me doy cuenta de que el chiste es sobre mí)  
**_You make me…  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in** (ooh)  
_But I cover up, won't let it show  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
_**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
**  
**trouble trouble trouble  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack  
_**trouble trouble trouble  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack  
_(Me haces...

Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste

(ooh)

Pero yo cubro no dejo que se muestre

Me llevaste a lugares que nunca había estado

Así que me voy a poner mis defensas

Porque yo no quiero caer en el amor

Si alguna vez hice

Ahora estoy en el suelo frío y duro

problemas problemas problemas

Creo que tendría un ataque al corazón

problemas problemas problemas

Creo que tendría un ataque al corazón)

**(Aaah aaah)** _Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms  
They're burning I'd rather be known_  
**(Aaah aaah)**_And there's no one else to blame  
_**(Aaah aaah)**_So scared I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
_**(Aaah aaah**)_And I burst into flames  
(Aaah aaah)_

_Los sentimientos se perdieron en mi amor_

_Se han ido todos pero no me doy por vencida_

_Aaah aaah)_

_Y no hay nadie más a quien culpar_

_Aaah aaah)_

_Así que en su lugar voy a correr_

_Voy a volar muy cerca del sol_

_Aaah aaah)_

_Y estalló en llamas)_

_You make me glow  
_**When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
(**Cuando tu miedo más triste entra a hurtadillas:

Nunca me amaste

Ni ella o cualquier persona o cualquier cosa)  
_So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _(yeah)  
(Así que me voy a poner mis defensas

Porque yo no quiero caer en el amor

Si alguna vez lo hago creo que tendría un ataque al corazón

(sí)  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now **_(I think I'd have a heart attack)  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh **(_I think I'd have a heart attack)  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now **_(I think I'd have a heart attack)  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground **_(I think I'd have a heart attack)  
_(Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste

Así que la culpa es mía

(creo que tendría un ataque al corazón)

Me llevaste a lugares que nunca había estado

Así que ahora me haces menos

(oh)

creo que tendríaun ataque al corazón)

(Me llevaste a lugares que nunca había estado

Ahora estoy en el suelo frío y duro)

**Aaah Aaah trouble trouble trouble**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Aaah Aaah trouble trouble trouble **

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

_(I think I'd have a heart attack)_

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble!**

(Aaah Aaah problemas problemas problemas

Creo que tendría un ataque al corazón

Aaah Aaah problemas problemas

Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste

Problema, problema, problemas!)  
**-No sé si uno se conoce a sí mismo, hasta que se pierde a sí mismo.-Dijo mi yo de antes, mientras me miraba caer de rodillas, rodeada de picos de hielo. Picos que simbolizaban mi estado de animo, osea una bella obra destrozada.**

**El me habia roto, me rompio cuando mas lo necesitaba. Porque me habia hecho dudar sobre mi boda. Porque simplemente habia vuelto.**

**Me habia dejado en la fria nieve. En la fria y dura nieve. Agonizando, enloqueciendo...**

**Y llorando.**

–¡NO!– grité una vez en el bosque, fuera de Arendelle, en el calo de hielo para ser exactos–¡NO!– grité tomándome mi cabeza con desesperación–¡AH! ¡NO! – comencé a crear formas irregulares de hielo y comencé a romperlos con mis manos desnudas. Malvavisco me miraba sentado sobre el suelo, sabia qué definitivamente no podría detener mi rabia–¡POR FAVOR!– Grité mirando hacía arriba, para luegó destituir a puñetazos la forma irregular qué estaba ante mi–¡YO NO... !– corrí hacía el balcón de hielo, abrí las puertas y grité a todo pulmón:– ¡LO LAMENTÓ!–No recibo respuesta–¡PERDONAME!... ¡PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR!– Nada–¡ELSA! ¡ELSA TE AMO! Perdóname– caí de rodillas y con lágrimas en mis mejillas, mire mis manos, parecían masas ensangrentadas de carne. No hice nada por ellas, si Elsa no estaba, si Elsa ya no me amaba... Nada tenía sentido.

Ni siquiera vivir.

Oh, diablos, yo no puedo morir.

–¡Jack!– grito Anna y escuché varios pasos acércase. Permanecí inmóvil– Jack... ¡Oh Santo Cielo, Jack, tus manos!– Anna las tomó y no se como, pero me llevó dentro.

Estaba dentrontr del vestíbulo y después de aproximadamente doce tasas de chocolate caliente pude recobrar mi mente. Mis manos estaban envueltas en vendas y dolían un poco.

Pero no se comparaban con mi dolor en el pechoo. De eso estaba seguroo.

–¿Qué paso?– preguntó Rapunzel. Aunque supuse qué ya lo sabia pues, llevaba su sartén.

–¿¡Y ahora qué voy a hacer!?– grité. Sabía qué querían escuchar mi versión de la historia.– Necesito chocolate

– Jack, cuenta la historia o juró qué entre Rapunzel y yo te echamos también de aquí– dijo Anna, se le veía entre molesta y preocupada.

– No puedes echarme de mi castillo– respondió con confianza, pero la mirada de Anna me daba algo de miedo y para colmo Rapunzel sostenía con firmeza su sartén. El cual parecía duro e indestructible–Y sin embargo, no me gustaría verlas intentándolo.

"Bien ¿Quieren la verdad?

La diré

Era... Era un catorce de diciembre, unos de estos días helados en los que ni yo quería salir. Y eso qué soy el espíritu del inverno. Era tan frío. Era el día en é Elsa rompió conmigo. Ahora qué lo pienso... Tal vez por eso era tan frío.

Flash back dentro del Flash back

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo se veía de fondo sólo nieve, ni un árbol, casas o algún ser viviente.

Solo Jack. Se escuchó una música de fondo

(N/A: No lo resistí, la canción se llama «Morí» de Tranzas)

Y preguntas por mí  
que como me va,  
haber como tomé  
tantas cosas que hablé  
de la soledad  
que si estoy bien o mal  
que si puedo reír  
o si puedo llorar  
Y preguntas por mí  
por curiosidad  
y quisiera decir  
que te extraño a rabiar  
que ya no puedo más  
o se me pasará  
pero ya no lo sé  
yo ya no siento más  
Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
no estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar  
oigo sin escuchar  
abrazo sin sentir  
soy el único muerto que puede caminar  
Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
no estoy, sólo existe este maldito amor  
que es más grande que el sol  
no tiene compasión  
no preguntes por mí  
yo ya no estoy aquí  
(ya no estoy aquí, ya no estoy aquí)  
Y preguntas por mí  
de casualidad  
si salió a relucir  
una conversación  
como otra normal  
si tenía la razón  
o si yo estaba mal  
no me puede importar

Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
no estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar  
oigo sin escuchar  
abrazo sin sentir  
soy el único muerto que puede caminar  
Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
no estoy, sólo existe este maldito amor  
que es más grande que el sol  
no tiene compasión  
no preguntes por mí  
yo ya no estoy aquí  
(ya no estoy aquí, ya no estoy aquí)  
Fin del Flash back dentro del Flash back

Estaba deprimido. Estoy seguro de qué de haber sido humano, me hubiera matado, me hubiera arrojado a un lado congelado para morir.

"¡Y vaya qué lo intente!" Pero no lo conseguí, así qué fui con Norte para pedirle un consejo. Y caí en la cuenta de qué ese era el día en el qué el polo norte estaba de fiesta, porque era la fiesta de la pre–navidad

–¿Una fiesta pre–navidad?– preguntó Anna, confundida

– Se hace todos los años diez días antes de Noche Buena– respondí, jama me invitaban, jamás supe porque– Bueno, estaba en la fiesta de pre–navidad. Así qué por lo tanto no pide hablar con Norte, pero si pide hacer algo estúpido e idiota...

–¿Te fuiste?– preguntó Eugene

–Ammmm... No

–¿Escuchaste canciones de One Direction?

–Errr... No

–¿De Justin Bieber?

–¡No hice algo tan estúpido! ¿¡Por quien me tomás!? ¿¡Por Hans!?

– Oh, bien, lo siento continúa.

– Si, bien, hice lo más estúpido y idiota qué cualquiera pidió haber hecho (Y NO fue escuchar música mala) Fue... Fue beber alcohol hasta emborracharme.

"Recuedo (vagamente) qué las cosas se salieron de control cuando comencé a bailar sobre las mesas "Party in the USA" de Miley Cyrus (N/A: Yo... Si, lo admito, soy fan de Miley Cyrus ¿Bien? No me maten) o cualquier otra canción. Y bueno, después de eso, no recurso mucho.

–¿Y entonces porque...?– preguntó Rapunzel

– Días después llegó Pitch Black, mejor conocido por el Cocó– la interrumpí– ese sujeto llegó diciéndome qué había hecho "eso" con Tooth, al principio creo nada, pero después... Después me mostró algunas imágenes en mi mente de eso y termine creyéndole. Me dijo qué ni Tooth ni Elsa sabían nada de aquello e insinuó qué tal vez debería ir a decirles. Le supliqué qué no lo hiciera y hizo. Pero con una condición, no debía intentar regresar con Elsa por ningún motivo.

– Pero olvidaste ese trato y Pitch se lo dijo a Hans– razonó Kristoff

– Es lo más probable– razoné.

– Lo más probable– repitió Eugene. Rapunzel se levantó de su silla hecha de hielo y miró las ventanas. Acto seguido se algo de estas, pálida y claramente asustadaa.

– Chicos, tienen qué ver esto– Tartamudeó y nos acercamos corriendo hacía donde estaba ella.

Allá afuera azotaba una tormenta. Una tormenta grande y furiosa.

– Elsa– susurré aunque eso ya lo sabíamos.

···

Ola k ase? Deseperandose por el capítulo o k ase?

Jajaja ok no, subo éste capítulo antes porque un fan boy me lo pidió (Si, te estoy hablando a ti predalienway) así qué... Mmmm...

Ah si... Muajajajajaja

Otra cosa, la próxima semana tengo quite estudiar para la p*** semana de exámenes qué hay en mi escuela así qué hay una probabilidad de 1.0% de qué suba capítulo la próxima semana.

Eso y qué.me toca exponer un libro (readers Rocks!) Así qué ruego paciencia

Espero sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte

Hannia fuera, paz!


	10. Chapter 10

_«Te juró qué si pudiera, regresaría a diciembre y haría todo bien»_

_«Volvería a diciembre todo el tiempo...»_

Quedaban tres días antes de la boda.

Era catorce de diciembre y hacía frío. No sabia porque tenía tanto frío. Tal vez era porque hoy se cumplan exactamente dos años desde ese día. Sabía qué tenía qué disculparme y explicarle todo a Elsa, pero algo en el pavimento me detenía... No me escucharía ¿O si? No podía perder ya nada.

Volé hacía su ventana y me detuve justo frente a ella. Suspiré, tenía el presentimiento de qué algo iba a salir mal, pero aún así... «Solo tocaa» dijo una vooz en mi mente qué se parecía sorprendentemente a la de Olaf «¿Porque no tocas?» volvió a decir, alargué mi brazo «¿No te enseñaron a tocar?». Toque su ventana.

Hubo movimiento en la habitación las puertas de cristal se abrieron dando paso a una Elsa muy sería, su mirada parecía... Muerta. Tan muerta cono una puerta. Muerta.

– Tengo qué hable contigo– dije. Elsa se volvió al cuarto.

– No tienes nada de qué hablar– intervino Elsa, fría. Muy fría.

– Tal vez si me escuchas podría dolerte menos, cómo yo hice contigo– intervine, siguiéndola. Ella se detuvo y se quedó así, dándome la espalda.– Yo jamas te engañe, ¿Me oyes? Jamas. Fue un malentendido.

–¿Dices qué nunca estuviste con ella?– preguntó aún dándome la espalda

– No, digo de qué te dijeron una verdad a medias. Técnicamente no te engañe, tu ya me habías botado. Me emborrache en una estúpida fiesta y no recurso qué fue lo qué hice. Lamentó no poder decirte qué no hice algo qué ni siquiera yo se. Pero te pidió de rodillas qué me perdones. Por favor, perdóname. Te juró qué v eres la única presiona en todo el planeta a la qué amo. Perdóname. Te lo ruego. Solo perdóname y no volveré a molestarte. Perdóname, por favor.

Ella no se volteo, sólo suspiro y se abrazo a si misma. Pensé en la razón por la que hacía iniciado todo. Tal vez si yo no hubiera ido, taal vez si yo no lo hubiera descubierto.

Descubre tus sospechas, eso había dicho Norte. Luego había dicho que las respuestas estaban en el maquillaje. En el maquillaje...

–¿Te golpea, verdad?– pregunte suavemente– Usas mucho maquillaje últimamente, quizá por eso te vez tan pálida aveces– comente, Elsa siguió sin mirarme– ¿Que paso con esa Elsa que conocí? ¿A donde fue?

– Murió cuando se dio cuenta de que habíaa cometido el peor error– murmuró Elsa, pero no se volteo– Que de alguna manera que había dejado ir a la única persona que la hacía sentir normal y valiosa y no... Y no un monstruo. Te deje ir Jack. El día que Hans dijo lo que dijo, yo...– tomó aire y pude detectar que había sorbido por la nariz disimuladamente– Después de volver, con Anna y después de terminar con la tormenta derretí tus flores. Estaba tan enojada, pero luego me di cuenta de que... De que no estaba enojada contigo, porque no era tu culpa, era mía. Te hice daño, Jack. No fue tu culpa, fue mía, porque... Yo te deje ir. Te deje ir cuando te dije todas esas cosas, supongo que es justo. Perdóname.

(N/A: Si, una canción de nuevo... Perdonen si las canciones de Taylor Swift los incomodan, o si las detestan. Pueden usar otra canción que les guste y hable de lo mismo, al igual que la traducción. Búsquenla donde puedan y crean que concuerda mejor.

(Back to December–Taylor Swift)

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burning in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying: "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had  
When you were mine  
I'd go back to December  
Turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December all the time

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back, myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came  
The dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "goodbye"

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying: "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had  
When you were mine  
I'd go back to December  
Turn around and change my own mind  
I'd go back to December all the time

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms  
That September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying: "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I'd go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realize what I had  
When you were mine  
I'd go back to December  
Turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December  
Turn around and change my own mind

I'd go back to December all the time, all the time

– Si tu aún me amas ¿Porque…?– comencé a preguntar y Elsa me calló

– Me voy a casar ¿Recuerdas?– dijo, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas– No b puedo quedarme contigo. Eres un espíritu, tienes una muy larga vida por delante. (Créeme muy larga) y yo... Yo...

La bese (N/A: Ja! ¿Ya vieron que es la primera vez que pongo que se besan? Soy tan malvada, ok no) y me correspondió el beso, me di cuenta de cuanto iba extrañar esos labios. Pero Elsa tenía razón.

– Te quiero– susurré antes de irme. No quería escuchar la respuesta. Me iba a ser más daño.

(Ron: Estío es demasiado triste

Si... Ya se! Adelantemos la boda!

predalienway: Si!

Muy bien, tres días...

predalienway: Oye eso no le toca decir a Elsa?

Soy la aurora de esto y puedo hacer toda la mierda que quiera. Pero te haré caso, solo porque yo quiero.)

–**¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto?– preguntó Anna, mirándome. Yo miraba con la cabeza baja mis manos– Sabes que no estas sola. Estamos nosotros.**

– **Gracias– dije, la verdad es que se veía adorable con ese vestido de dama de honor, sonreí inspirándole confianza. Me mire en el espejo, mi vestido de novia, mi velo caía sobre mi cara, el ramo de flores era hermoso. Hans me amaba...**

**¿Entonces porque no estaba feliz?**

–**Anna– llame a mi hermana, ella me miró interrogante– Lamentó el golpe que le di a Kristoff cuando fueron a buscarme.**

– **Bah, ni fue nada...**

**Flashback**

–**¡Elsa!– grito Anna, mirando****me en medio de la tormenta–¡Tienes que pararlo! ¡Ya basta!**

–**¡Aléjate Anna!– grite aún con la voz rota y ojos llorosos–¡No quiero hacerte daño!**

– **Elsa ¿porque le...?– dijo Kristoff antes de que le lanzará una bola de hielo sólido al estómago.**

**Fin del flashback**

– **Aún así, quiero que sepa que lo siento.**

– **Bueno, estoy segura de que Kristoff te perdonara. Además, verle el lado bueno. Te detuvimos ¿No?**

– **Si...– me detuve a pensar un poco, me senté sobre el suelo y suspiré–¿Que es el amor Anna?**

–**Mmmm... Pues– murmuró Anna sentándose a mi lado– Una vez, un buen amigo me dijo de que el amor es pensar en la felicitad de otra persona en vez de la tuya.**

– **La felicidad de otra persona en vez de la tuya– repetí, una idea se me vino a la cabeza– Anna, tengo una estúpida y arriesgada idea. Necesito tu ayuda.**

Mire mis manos y entre ellas estaban el cayado y las vendas que las cubrían. Suspiré pesadamente. Malvavisco me golpeó la espalda con "suavidad" para demostrar que estaba de mi lado.

– Gracias, grandote– dije devolviéndole el golpe y este trato de sonreírme, lo dio un poco de miedo. Alguien abrió la puerta y era Olaf, traía pero un afro y traiga varias motas de colores chillones en el cuerpo, sonreí a pesar de saber que día era hoy.

–Tatatarara circo, Tatatarara afro, afro circo afro circo afro circo afro...– canto mientras bailaba cómicamente– motas motas motas motas motas ¡Afro!– dijo este señalando su afro de colores,

– Alguien fue al circo hoy– dije aún sonriendo

–¡Si, Eugene me llevo ayer!–me miró desanimado y se acercó a mi–¿Porque te ves tan desanimado?

–Estoy desanimado– conteste

–¿Desanimado?– preguntó este, extrañado

– Si, desanimado

–¿Porque tan desanimado?

– Vuelves a decir desanimado y te entierro en nieve– dije ya un poco hartó. Olaf se calló–¿No recuerdas que Elsa se va a casar hoy?– el muñeco abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¡Santo por dios! ¿¡Eso era hoy!?– preguntó el muñeco y si querer se le cayo el afro, asentí–¡Tenemos que detener esa boda!

–¿Y cómo diantres quieres hacer eso?– pregunte con desánimo– Ella no se detendrá. Lo siento Olaf.

– Pero, Jack– dijo el muñeco de nieve, con reproche– Tu la amas.

– Si pero...

–¿Lograste tanto para nada?– preguntó Olaf con un tono un tanto molesto.

– Carta. Norte– escuché a Malvavisco decir. Esta vez me dio el sobre y lo abrí.

No era una carta. Era una pagina de un libro.

«La inmoralidad y sus diferentes causas»

«No todo ser inmortal puede morir para serlo, muchas veces, es con un pacto...»

Me levante y me subí sobre Malvavisco, este parecio no entender nada, sin embargo yo grité a todo pulmón.

– ¡A Arendelle!– Malvavisco comenzó a correr hacía la puerta–Vamos Olaf– dije subiendo al muñeco de nieve conmigo– Hay una boda que detener

–¡A detener esa boda!– Vociferó Olaf mientras salíamos del castillo de hielo –¿¡Donde es esa boda!?


	11. Chapter 11

_La boda, el barranco y el final._

_Capítulo final_

_¡Este es el capítulo que esperábamos desde...! Desde... Mmmm desde cuando lo esperábamos?_

_predalienway: Desde que tus lectores terminaron de leer el capítulo anterior._

_Sale pues, disfruten el capítulo._

_Ah una cosa más, en este capítulo lo narra un sujeto que lo sabe toooooodo._

Hans la esperaba en el altar, estaba tan, pero tan cerca...

Tan cerca de ser rey. El rey legítimo e irrefutable de Arendelle.

Tan tan tan taran tan tan tatan tarantantantan tan tararara...

La marcha siguió sonando, pero la novia no aprecia por ningún lado. Tampoco sus damas de honor, nadie. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y dieron paso a una Anna nerviosa, sorprendida,y... ¿Alegre?

Llegó hasta el altar, seguida por Kristoff, sostenía una carta en la mano y se la dío a Hans. Este la leyó.

Conforme la leía sus ojos se iban abriendo y su corazón iba más rápido.

– No puede ser...– murmuró.

La reina Elsa de Arendelle corría con libertad con su despampanante vestido de novia. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el ramo, el velo y su cabello lo había despeinado para que quedase cómo antes. Una sonrisa en su rostro adornaba sus rojos labios y un lleve sonrojo hacía sus mejillas adorables. Y el borde de su vestido parecía susurrar...

"¿Donde estará?"

Tomó la falda inmensa de su vestido y lo jalo hacía arriba para correr con más libertad, llegó hasta el mar y se detuvo por unos segundos. Respiro hondo y camino sobre el agua creando una placa de hielo por donde pasaba, llegó hasta el final y ya ahí caminó un poco incómoda, se quitó los zapatos y enseguida las medidas también, le estorbaban si que se quedo descalza. Una vez dentro del bosque grito:

–¡Jack!– su voz hizo eco, sin embargo no hubo respuesta–¡Jack!– volvió a llamar. Nada. Decidió seguir caminando hasta que sintió el suelo vibrar bajo sus pies, cada vez más fuerte y a lo lejos se oía...

¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!

Risas. Y era una voz masculina y cargada de emoción, comenzó a hacer un poco de frío y los árboles se movían estrepitosamente. Pero Elsa no podía ver nada, parecían estar a cientos de kilómetros.

–¡Vamos, Malvavisco, más rápido!– grito la voz.

–¿Jack?– murmuró la chica, sonrió con alegría y su pecho se lleno de emoción, tanto que fue realmente sorprendente el hecho de que no estallara su corazón–¡Jack!– corrió hacía la dirección que le indicaba la voz y los pasos de Malvavisco–¡Jack!– las lágrimas de emoción salían de sus mejillas y con la velocidad a la que iba, estás se iban hacía el nacimiento de su pelo–¡Jack!– dijo al ver que unos árboles se movían, anticipando la llegada del peli– blanco. Esta corto hacía esa dirección, su vestido se rajaba y destruia un poco con árboles y arbustos, pero a Elsa no le importaba.

Tenía que volver a verlo.

–¡Jack!– grito Elsa al verlo, pero este pareció no verla y escucharla, Malvavisco sigío caminando, Elsa retrocedió hasta que dio contra con barranco.–¡Jack, detente!

–¿Oíste algo, Olaf?– preguntó este inocentemente, Olaf negó con la cabeza–Pareció se la voz de... ¡Elsa!– grito el espíritu del inverno al ver a Elsa, estaba entre sorprendido y alarmado, detrás de ella se veía un precipicio–¡Malvavisco! ¡Pararte! ¡Pararte! ¡Pararte!– dijo mientras trataba de frenar al inmenso muñeco de nieve–¡Malvaviscoooooo!– el hombre de nieve frenó y hizo que Jack fuera expulsado hacía adelante, con todo y Olaf, que se estrelló centímetros delante de Elsa murmurando un "¡Estoy bien!", pero Jack no corrió con la misma suerte, pues se estrelló de lleno contra la rubia.

Ocasionando que los dos cayeran al precipicio.

(predalienway:¡Tanto drama paraa que los mates!

Jamas dije que los mataría, tu espera y calla)

Y caían. Y caían...

–¡Jack!– grito la rubia alarmada y a un lado de Jack–¡Jack! ¿¡Que ibas a hacer!?

–¿¡No es obvio!? ¡Trataba de detener a boda! ¡Ya hasta tenía canción para este capítulo!– respondió Jack.–¿¡Que hacías buscándome!?

–¡Trataba de huir contigo! ¡Tenias razón en todo! ¡El me golpeaba y hoy entendí que el no me quería!– Jack sonrió al escuchar aquello–¡Y que te amo! ¡Te amo cómo nunca nadie ha amado a alguien! ¡Creí que si tu te ibas, te evitaría el dolor cuando yo muriera! ¡Pero me doy cuenta de que me vale un rábano eso!

–¿¡Que quieres decir!?

(predalienway: es un precipicio largo ¿No crees?

Oh no espera, hay más)

–¡Que te amo! ¿¡Bien!? ¡Me quedaré contigo! ¡Te amo! ¡Y tal vez vayamos a morir ahora!

– Ah si...– murmuró Jack deprimido– Bueno, técnicamente no puedo morir porque... ¡Alto espera! ¡Mis poderes!– Jack sostuvo a Elsa de la cintura con fuerza–¡Sujétate fuerte!– dijo un segundo antes de estrellarse con los picos de piedra que hacía en el fondo del precipicio. Volarón unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Jack la dejo sobre el suelo–¿Es todo eso verdad?– preguntó y Elsa le dio un beso en los labios.

– Cada palabra– dijo Elsa después de besarlo. Este correspondió el beso

– Te amo– murmuró el, contra los labios de la chica.

– Awwwww– dijo Olaf y Malvavisco hizo cara de enamoradoo y ni me pregunten como es porque yo tampoco se.

– Norte me envío las instrucciones de cómo hacer a alguien inmortal– dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos una vez que se separaron– No es necesario morir. Sólo es un pacto.

–¿Un pacto? ¿Con quien?

– Con hombre de la Luna– respondió Jack, la luna se asomaba en el cielo azul justo en ese momento–Supongo que el esta listo...

–¿Y estaré contigo... Toda la eternidad?–preguntó Elsa, Jack asintió–Lo haré.

–¿Que dices? Elsa, no puedes dejarlo todo para ser un espíritu. Piensa en Anna, en Olaf...– comenzó Jack, que aunque quería que ella se quedara para siempre, no podía hacerlo si Elsa dejaba una vida por delante– Hay cosas mejores, tienes mucho que hacer aquí... Yo...

–Lo haré si con eso no te pierdo– dijo Elsa– No quiero volver a perderte. No de nuevo, por favor. Seré inmortal, y podremos casarnos... Tal vez no tener hijos, pero tendremos a muchos niños que divertir. Piénsalo Jack, estoy segura de que Anna entenderá... Y mi reino también. Por favor.

Jack lo pienso un momento. Respiro hondo y miró a la luna, algo muy profundo le decía que estaba bien y debía de hacerlo.

– Tu ganas– suspiro Jack– Luna, ya estamos listos.

Una rafaga de viento rodeo a Elsa totalmente, copos de nieve había en la ráfaga y la elevaron, cada uno de los copos de aferraban a Elsa y se impregnaban en su cabello y vestido e inclusive en su piel.

–¡Whoaaaah !– exclamaron Olaf, Jack y Malvavisco maravillados.

–¿Ya se fue?– preguntó Kristoff a Anna, Rapunzel y Eugene

– Si, su barco acaba de zarpar– respondió Anna– Me alegro por Elsa, se ha ido con Jack. Eso es taaaaan...

– Romántico– suspiraron Rapunzel y Anna al mismo tiempo

– Si, pero no se despidio– se lamentó Anna acurrucándose junto a Kristoff

– Bueno, técnicamente, he venido a eso– dijo una voz al fondo de el salón.

Era Elsa. Pero era un poco diferente.

Su cabello hacía dejado de ser rubio para ser completamente blanco, como el de Jack, estaba descalza, sin embargo traía un hermoso vestido blanco cómo la nieve y hecho de copos de nieve totalmente, su piel era tan blanca cómo la nieve recién caída... Pero su sonrisa era la misma, estaba junto a Jack.

–¡Elsa! Te ves... Diferente– exclamó Anna, corriendo a abrazarla, seguida de Rapunzel

–¿Que te paso?– preguntó Rapunzel– Te queda bien el cambio.

– Si, le queda muy bien– corroboró Anna

– He decidido ser inmortal– anuncio Elsa, Anna dúo un grito de júbilo– Quiero estar con Jack para siempre.

–¿Y que hay del reino?– preguntó Anna, ella definitivamente no quería gobernar Arendelle no porque no quisiera, si no porque no savia como hacerlo.

– Lo dejaré en manos de Kai, el primer ministro– dijo Elsa– es un sujeto de confianza.

–Kai tiene veinticinco...– dijo Anna pero luego volvió a sonreír–¡Será grandioso! ¿Para cuando la boda?

–¿Boda?– preguntaron Jack y Elsa al unísono y confundidos.

–¡Oh vamos chicos tiene que hacer una boda!– exclamó Rapunzel del lado de Anna

– Bueno... Es que...– Elsa miró a Jack reprochante– No me lo han pedido.

Jack se dio cuenta de la indirecta muy directa y reaccionó, con sus poderes creo un anillo de hielo con un copo de nieve como símbolo. Se puso de rodillas ante ella y tomó sus manos.

– Reina Elsa de Arendelle– dijo lo más formal que pudo–¿Podría concederme el honor de ser mi esposa?

Elsa miró a Anna y esta alzó los pulgares en señal afirmativa, Kristoff sonrió y asintió, Eugene asintió. Pascal hizo lo mismo y Rapunzel murmuraba:

– Di que si, di que si, di que si, por favor di que si

– Si, me encantaría ser tu esposa– dijo Elsa antes de abalanzarse sobre el para besarlo, mientras todos en el salón brincaban de alegría

···

Y colorín colorado, éste fic raro se ha acabado.

predalienway y Adriana: ¡No! ¿¡Ahora que vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas!?

Ah, no lo se, tal vez... Terminar sus fics!?

Y cómo dije, este fic acabó, sin embargo, quiero ponerle epílogo, no se si ustedes lo quieran.

predalienway y Adriana: Nosotros si queremos epílogo

Buano, entonces, si hay suficientes votos los veo la próxima semana si es que puedo

Un saludo!


	12. Chapter 12

_Y porque me lo pidieron, si no no lo hago_

_Epílogo_

He vuelto! Y con un muy raro epílogo! Gracias por votar!

Ron: No te hagas, nadie había votado y tu ya tenias cómo dos párrafos del epílogo

¿Acaso pedí tu opinión? Ahora cállate y deja a los lectores leer

La reina se casaba hoy... ¡Se casa hoy!

Los preparativos no tardaron tanto. Y el hecho de que todos pudieran ver al novio alegraba a Jack de sobre manera, aunque no supiera exactamente porque. Era todavía invierno, pero no nevaba de forma tan brusca, es más, los copos de nieve caían de una forma tan lenta y pacífica que parecían estar de acuerdo con la ocasión.

Pero no todo era felicidad. Todavía hacía una cosa más...

–¡Eres un imbécil, Hans!– grito Pitch al castaño rojizo que se encontraba frente a el–¿¡Como fue que no la búscaste, pedazo de...!?

–¡Elsa huyó!– se defendió con orgullo Hans– Además, no se para que diablos la querías.

– La quería para destruir a Jack Frost, grandisimo torpe– respondió Pitch Black realmente enfadado y dándole un zape– Si destruimos al quinto guardián yo gánaré en el futuro.

– Pero aún no es un guardián– intervino Hans, confundido y sobandose la cabeza por el golpe.

–¡Pero lo será pronto!– grito el hombre oscuro desesperado–Y ahora va a casarse... – Dijo éste reflexionando un poco aquello y juntando las yemas de sus dedos en un gesto pensativo– Mmmm...¡Ya se que hacer! Pero tu no me serviras para entonces, tendré que perfeccionar mi plan ¡Y por lo que veo tengo tiempo de sobra!

–¿De que esta hablando?– preguntó Hans, un tanto molesto por perder su trabajo como fiel sirviente de Pitch Black.

– En trecientos años, aproximadamente, la Luna escogerá al próximo guardián para "detenerme"– explicó Pitch con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro– Pero yo tengo un az bajo la manga, observa esto– dijo mostrándole un contenedor con arena negra dentro de este, pero había apenas unos cuantos granos, como diez, aproximadamente.

–¿Arena?– preguntó Hans, casi burlándose–¿Que harás con ella? ¿Se la arrojaras a la cara?

– Cállate, estúpido,– Dijo Pitch ofendido y dándole otro zape– Es una nueva magia, parecida a la de SandMan, pero necesito perfeccionarla, y para eso tengo...

– Aproximadamente trecientos años– contestó Hans ya un poco harto. Y sobandose de nuevo.

–¡Exacto!¡Sorprenderé a los guardianes y los destruiré uno a uno!– dijo con expresión de villano demente– ¡Entonces seré el dueño y señor del mundo! ¡Expandire mi terror a todos!– comenzó a reírse malvadamente, mientras Hans lo miraba expectante y un poco aburrido.–¡A TODOS! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

– Tu si tienes tu vida planeada ¿Eh?– preguntó Hans, mientras lo miraba con los brazos crudos sarcástico.

(N/A: Si, la verdad.

predalienway: ¿Ya va a ser la boda?

Ah si ya voy,*poniéndose un vestido de gala* ¿Y ustedes que? No van a ir si no se ponen un traje

Ron, predalienway y Adriana: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGRRRR)

–… Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Nadie dijo nada. Anna miraba orgullosa a su hermana, Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo le confundió un poco el hecho de que Anna se tomará el vientre... Lo ignoro y siguió escuchando al sacerdote.

– Al no haber nadie, yo los declaró marido y mujer– dijo el sacerdote, cerrando su libro, y sonriéndoles a los recién casados. Se dirigió hacia Jack– Puede besar a la novia.

Jack tomó a Elsa de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios que la rubia no tardo nada en corresponder, todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos aplaudiendo y Anna llorando de felicidad en los brazos de su querido vendedor de hielo. Elsa y Jack se separaron después de que se quedaron sin aire, Elsa miró a Anna aún un poco confundida. Kristoff les sonreia y les levantaba el dedo pulgar en señal de que el y Anna estaban felices.

– Supongo que me lo explicará después– le murmuró Elsa a Jack, quien se encogia de hombros.

La fiesta se celebraba en el castillo, Anna habia organizado todo de forma perfecta, pero más de una vez le preguntaron su estaba enferma, pues, cada vez que veía, olía, o se acercaba a un platillo bastante condimentado, corría al baño a vomitar inmediatamente. Lo cual inquietaba a la reina, a los dos colados del reino del sol, al muñeco de nieve, al espíritu, y a la criatura de cara larga... Y bueno a Sven también.

Flashback

– Anna, ¿Segura que estás bien?– preguntó Elsa

– Perfecta... Bruuaasjjjj

– ¿Eso fue un si o un no?– preguntó Jack a Kristoff.

– Un 50–50– respondió Eugene, cruzado de brazos

– No lo entiendo, lo único que olió fue a lasaña– opino Elsa, los demás asintieron.

–¿Creen que debería estar con ella?– preguntó Kristoff

–¿Tu que crees?– preguntaron sarcásticamente Rapunzel y Elsa.

Fin del Flashback.

Una vez en la cena, Anna se levantó de la mesa golpeando con suavidad su copa, sin embargo nadie le hacia mucho caso que digamos, Anna comenzó a tocar con más fuerza hasta que accidentalmente rompió la copa. Murmuró un "Uy, lo siento" y luego se aclaró la garganta.

– Kristoff y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles– dijo Anna, Kristoff la miró entre confundido y aterrado.

–¿¡Tan rápido!?– exclamó el hombre. Anna le dirigió una mirada asesina.– Bien.

– Pero antes, quiero proponer un brindis– dijo Anna tomando otra copa y alzándola frente suyo– Por los novios.

–¡Por los novios!– dijeron todos al unísono, causando que Elsa y Jack se sonrojaran. Anna volvió a tomar la palabra, no sin antes levantar a Kristoff a al fuerza.

–Yo... Necesito decirles que...– Anna se sonrojo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para extrañes de todos– Oh, estoy tan emocionada... Y es que no se como decirlo...

– Bueno, lo que Anna trata de decir es...– comenzó Kristoff hasta que Anna le dio un manotazo en la nuca–¡Auch!

–¡Yo lo quiero decir!– grito Anna, de repente muy enfadada–Estoy embarazada.

(Taaaaan taaaaaaaaaaan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...

predalienway: Leche con paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Adriana y Ron:¡Para cenaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Somos unos inmaduros

Adriana: Y lo peor es que no nos pagas por esto

Bueno, con salir en mi fic tienen bastante ¿No?)

La mesa se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Elsa no cabía de su asombro y la mayoría estaba con la boca abierta. Olaf miró a Anna y luego miró su estómago, lugar en donde le habían dicho que estaban los bebés antes de nacer. Se acercó a ella.

–¿Eso significa...?– balbuceo el muñeco– Eso significa que... ¿¡Hay un bebé ahí dentro!?– preguntó Olaf entre maravillado y asustado.

–Err... Si– Respondió Anna confundida.

–¡Genial!– se acercó aún más al estómago de Anna–¡Hola bebé de Anna y Kristoff! ¡Un placer conocerte!– todos se rieron por en comentario.

– No, Olaf, no es...– Anna se detuvo, no quería explicar todo el proceso– Olvídalo– miró a Elsa, buscando su opinión, Elsa se levantó.

– Anna eso es...– comenzó Elsa muy sería. Anna se aterró–¡Eso es maravilloso!

–¿Enserio?– preguntó Anna un más confundida que antes.

(predalienway, Adriana y Ron: ¿Enserio?

(Deadpool:¿Enserio?

Eh, y cómo llegó el hasta acá?

predalienway: Debió seguirme mientras ya llegaba hasta acá, descuida, ya me lo llevó

Deadpool: ¡Noooooooo!)

–¿Enserio?– preguntó Jack

–¿Enserio?– preguntó Kristoff

–¿Enserio?– preguntaron Rapunzel y Eugene.

–¿Enserio?– preguntaron los demás invitados.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts...

–¿Oigan... No sintieron de que la reina de un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y que no es de nuestra dimensión dijo algo que nadie se esperaba?– preguntó Harry.

– Esto debió ser obra de Voldemort– dijo Hermione.

–O de una chica de catorce años, que vive a muchos kilómetros de aquí, que tiene mucho tiempo libre y que debería estar estudiando para sus exámenes finales– opino Ron.

Regresando a Arendelle.

– Si, enserio, realmente me alegra de que ustedes dos formen una familia juntos– dijo Elsa– Aunque no estén casados. Es realmente maravilloso.

–¡Oh gracias Elsa!– grito Anna abalanzándose a la novia– Te prometo que seré la mejor madre del mundo. Lo juró.

– Lo se– dijo Elsa.

(predalienway: ¿Podemos ya quitarnos esta cosa? *señalando su traje de gala*

Si, ya

predalienway: ¡Genial!*rasgando su traje, de bajo de este habia ropa normal*

¿Porque...? Nah, mejor olvídalo.)

311 años después...

Jamie corría fuera de su casa, con el trineo en la espalda. Había crecido ya unos cuantos centímetros y su diente que había pedido de una forma asombrosa y que definitivamente le contraria a sus nietos, ya había crecido de nuevo. Cuando se había levantado (un poco soñoliento) miró directamente a la ventana y se vistió, desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su trineo y salió de su casa apresuradamente, no sin antes avisarle a su madre a donde iba. Amaba los días nevados, en especial porque veía a su nuevo amigo.

Y claro, a su nueva amiga también.

–¡Jack! ¡Elsa!– grito el niño de ahora once años, corrió hacia dos siluetas humanas, una chica y un chico. Ambos de entre 20 y 22 años. El chico llevaba una sudadera azul que le quedaba algo grande, unos pantalones café viejos, sostenidos por un hilo e iba complemente descalzo. Su cabello era de un tono impresionantemente blanco y sus ojos de un azul único, parecido la luz proyectada en un iceberg. En su mano izquierda había una especie de cayado con forma de signo de interrogación. La chica no era muy diferente al chico, su cabello era igual blanco, sus ojos de un tono un poco más profundo que el del chico, de un bello tono mar profundo, iba igualmente descalza. Y si te detenidas lo suficiente para admirar su rostro encontrabas unas pequeñas pecas plateadas. Su falda parecía estar hecha de copos de nieve azules y blancos,la parte delantera de esta un poco más corta que la parte de atrás, también llevaba una blusa descubierta de la espalda era que completamente azul, su trenza despeinada le caía sobre el hombro izquierdo y una chaqueta de cuero a media espalda, cuya parte trasera rezaba "The Beatles" en letras blancas, resaltando el logo de la famosa y excelente banda, cubría la mayor parte de su escote en la espalda. El chico pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, mientras sostenía el bastón un poco raro con el otro brazo libre. Ambos lo saludaron enérgicamente.

–¿Ya terminaron de hacer nevar?– preguntó Jamie. La chica le acaricio la mejilla.

– Si, ya hemos terminado y adivina...– respondió la chica con tono maternal.

–¡Tenemos toda la tarde libre!– exclamó el muchacho, lleno de emoción– Hicimos nevar en lugares donde no te imaginas

–A Jack se le hizo gracioso hacer nevar en un lugar en México– dijo la chica.

– Siempre nieva en el norte, ¿Porque no en el centro?– preguntó el chico, ella lo miró con cara de enojada.

– Pero lo único que consiguio fue que cayera granizo– se burló la chica.

–¡Pero se divirtieron, admítelo, Elsa!– grito Jack, en su defensa, ella y Jamie se rieron.–¿Conque muy gracioso, eh? Jamie, trae a tus amigos. Esto sólo se puede arreglar con una guerra de bolas de nieve. Y les advierto, que nadie me ha ganado.

– Excepto yo claro– le murmuró ella al niño.

–¡Te escuché!– grito Jack.

El guardián y la Reina de Las Nieves, siguieron a Jamie mientras este buscaba a sus amigos para la más épica batalla de bolas de nieve.

–¡Todos contra todos!– gritó Jack Frost, mientras que Elsa Frost también le tiraba una bola de nieve en la cara.

En el polo.

Norte se dio cuenta de que tenía una carta, y no era navidad. Era del propio Jack Frost. Jack. Tenía que admitir que de verdad se sorprendió cuando lo habían escogido guardián, a el, el chico que congelaba las tuberías y arruinaba las Pascuas a Conejo. Y bueno, también estaba la bella Elsa, la reina y señora de las Nieves. Norte se sorprendió cuando ellos dos salieron escogidos, y no tanto por el hecho de que fueran dos al mismo tiempo, si no porque eran ellos. Los hijos del invierno. Dos copos de nieve diferentes y parecidos entre si. ¡Y lo habían logrado! Vencieron a Pitch, lograron que los niños creyeran un poquito más en ellos e incluso, recuperaron las preciadas memorias de Jack. Había sido una aventura realmente emocionante. Norte sonrió al ver la carta, eso significaba dos cosas:

1) Jack ya recordaba cómo escribir

2) Traía buenas noticias.

La abrió y comenzó a leer. La letra era cómo las cartas de los niños de seis años en adelante, con letras grandes y un tanto deformes, pero al leerla le entendias perfectamente. Y decía:

_«Querido Norte:_

_Prometi escribir cuando tuviera buenas noticias y recordará como escribir. Bueno tu ya sabes la historia. Así que no cuenta._

_Gracias. Por todo, gracias._

_Atentamente. Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno, guardián de la diversión y esposo de la Reina de las Nieves»_

Norte tenía no solo a un guardián. Sino que ya tenía un hijo, no un hijo de carne y hueso, no un hijo de sangre... Más bien uno...

Uno metafórico.

Norte tenía el mejor hijo metafórico del mundo, que, además, ya estaba casado.

Fin.

Chicos, este fic a llegado a su final.

Ron, Adriana y predalienway: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Créame, me duele más a mi que ha ustedes... Pero, ya tengo un fic Jelsa en proceso, se llama "Es cómo nevar en España" veré cuando lo puedo subir. Veré si puedo la próxima semana o esta, creo que subiré el prólogo y el primer capítulo.

Ahora, los agradecimientos *Se pone detrás de un pedestal de los premios Óscar y saca una hoja de papel tamaño oficio* bien comencemos

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios de...

Andrea Frost Queen

marina04

DeAtH tHe RoSe

ZhiZu-2

LaReinedesNeiges

lalocanaye

snowflakes013

FERCHA0619

Dahlian

Nagisa Del Mar

AmeliaCipri

predalienway

Y a todos aquellos que leyeron pero no dejaron review, gracias por darle una pequeña oportunidad a este fic

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Adriana Moreno; que casi me ahorca en los primeros capítulos, pero que me dejó viva para que lo continuará. Adriana, a pesar de que me jodiste con este fic, quiero decirte que gracias por no matarme y por aguantarme en mis ataques malvados de escritor. Eres mi roca, aunque aveces me quieras matar.

Predalienway; Que me jodió hasta más no poder para subir el capítulo, bien, espero que te guste el siguiente fic. Y si no, pos no y ya. Naaah, mentira, eres grande y tienes mucho potencial. ¡Sigue así!

Pd. Te he dejado agradecimientos, señor me gusta dejarlos con la duda con mi fic y me gusta Joder a la gente para que actualice pronto. ;) [Que conste que me la debias]

Pd2: ¡Hey! ¡Aún no he salido en tu fic! ¿Porque?

Y por último, a todos aquellos que han leído el fic. Los quiero, chicos.

Nos vemos en el próximo fic. Hasta luego. Despídete Ron.

Ron: Chao chao

¿Quien eres, Germán?

Ron: No y ya entonces. Hasta luego.

«Cambio y fuera, con 50 hojas, tamaño de letra de 12, fuente Times New Roman, once capítulos, un epílogo y unas palabras. Todos los paisajes de este fic pretenden a sus respectivos autores. Solo tengo derecho sobre la historia.

Terminada y salida del aire y trasmisión, escuchando "Cada martes" de División Minúscula, a las 11:36pm del 16 de junio del 2014»

*...Red...*


	13. Escenas eliminadas y

Escenas eliminadas

Y un pequeño detrás de cámaras

[Primer capítulo– Escena uno toma uno]

Jack: Oye chica, pero ¿Cual es mi motivación?

Yo: Ya te lo dije, decir estupideces de Rusia.

Jack: Eso es algo torpe.

Yo: Y ve, por eso estas aquí.

Escena dos– entrada al castillo– toma dos.

Olaf: Hola Jack! *Corriendo hacía el* Al fin llegas! Crei no verte desde que... *Se resbala con el hielo* Auch!

Jack: Jajaja ¡Se cayó sólo! Jajajaa *muere de la risa*

Escena eliminada de el capítulo 3

– Jack, ¿Porque no nos cuentas tu historia?– preguntó Rapunzel.

– Bueno, es un tanto complicado. Ya que, no recuredo nada– respondió Jack algo triste por ello.

– Lo que puedas

– Bueno, salí de un lago congelado

– Esto... Bueno, es la primera vez que escuchó a alguien decir eso– opino Kristoff.

[Capítulo tres– toma doce]

Jack: ¡Oye, chica! Una pregunta ¿Porque este tarado puede verme?

Yo: Mmmm, bueno, jamás pensé eso. Digamos que es por culpa de los de One Direction y de Justin Bieber

Hans: *enojo fanboy directioner y beliver* ¿Y porqué a ellos?

Yo: No hagan preguntas y trabajen que para eso les pago

Jack: Tu no nos pagas

Yo: ¿Quieres que te arroje agua hirviendo mientras duermes de nuevo?

Jack: *aterrado* ¡No! ¡Seré bueno!

[Capítulo tres– escena "plumas" toma dos]

Hans: *irritado y cubierto de plumas mientras todos se ríen*Waaaaarrrgggh ¿esto es necesario?

Todos: Sep

Jack: *con palomitas* Demasiado tal vez

Escena eliminada del capítulo cinco

–¿Aún te duele?

– No, ya no tanto– respondió Elsa con una sonrisa– Sólo un poco Jack, no es que haya sido la gran cosa.

– Si fue la gran cosa– Contradijo Jack– Te golpearon, dime, no quiero golpearlo–O bueno tal vez si– Sólo quiero saber quien fue

Ella no dijo nada, solo miró hacia otro lado, cómo si el no existiera, camino hacia el castillo. Jack suspiró derrotado, aveces ella puede ser muy terca.

– Sólo necesita tiempo, yo se que nos dirá– Dijo Rapunzel tomando del hombro a Jack.

Capítulo cuatro, escena el imbécil de Hans– toma uno (eliminada)

-El me pregunto que habia pasado-dijo Elsa con temor-Y yo le respondi que nada, es todo mi amor, te lo juro.

Has se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

–¿Acaso crees que soy un imbécil?– preguntó Hans. Elsa comenzó a reírse.

Yo: Elsa, cálmate.

Elsa: *riéndose*No puedo, es que jajaja... Lo... jajaja siento

Yo: Ok, preparen todo para la tomaa dos ¡Ron!

Ron: Cámara... Pizarra... Corriendo... Y... ¡Acción!

Yo: Oye, yo digo eso

Toma dos

–¿Acaso crees que soy un imbécil?

Elsa: Prrhhhh... Jajaja...

Yo: Ahggh ¡Corten!

Toma tres:

–¿Acaso crees que...

Elsa: Jajaja...

Ron: *riéndose* jeje Admite que es divertido.

Yo: *lo mira con estrés y furia* ¿Quieres que te quite el empleo?

Ron: *poniéndose serio* Esto es bastante estresante, si...

Toma cincuenta y dos.

–¿Acaso crees que soy un imbécil?

Elsa: *casi llorando de la risa* ¡SI! JAJAJAAA ¡SI LO CREO! ¡JAJAJA!...

Jack: *acercándose a Elsa* ¡Chocalas! *chocandolas con Elsa* ¡Si!

Yo: *susurrándole a Ron* ¿Escena eliminada?

Ron: Escena eliminada.

Escena She loves you– toma catorce.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah!– y haciendo un movimiento de manos de jazz

Yo: ¡Corten! ¡Kristoff, tienes que mover un poco más las manos!

Kristoff: Waaaarrggg, ¿Porque?

Yo: Estas cantando una canción genial de los Beatles, es movida además baila bien

Kristoff: No entiendo porque estamos bailando canciones de un grupo de los años '60, cuando ni siquiera estamos en su época.

Yo: Soy la directora y tu jefa, y si quiero puedo hacerte bailar Come and Get It de Selena Gómez.

Jack: ¿Esa canción rara y pegadiza que dice nananararanana en el coro?

Yo: Si, ahora vuelvan a sus puestos.

Ron: ¡Mierda!

Yo: ¿Que?

Ron: Se me quedo esa canción el la mente... *Gritándole al cielo de rodillas* ¡Nooooooooo!

Jack: *acercándose a mi y alejándose de Ron* ¿Es un tanto melodramático, no crees?

Yo: No, solo que no soporta a Selena Gómez

Escena de Jack escuchando en la oficina de Robert

Jack: *algo asustado y ya en el techo* ¿Esto es seguro?

Yo: *Distraída* ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Si

Jack: Bien

Ron: 3... 2... 1...¡Acción!

Jack esta con el cayado en la boca, listo para caer sano y salvo al suelo con ayuda de sus poderes, se escucha el portazo y con el la salida de Hans y Robert. Jack esta listo para saltar y...

Jack: *Se cae su cayado* Oh, gracias*se pone a pensar un poco* ¿No se supone que sin el cayado no puedo volar?

*Cayendo dolorosamente al suelo* ¡Oh gracias!

Yo: ¡Perfecto! ¡Se queda! *Se acerca Jack y lo ayuda a levantarse* Te felicito, Jack, fue una caída muy convincente *le da una palmada en la espalda un poco fuerte y Jack cae al suelo*

Escena, Anna esta de mal humor– toma tres.

– Alguien esta de mal humor– murmure a el.

– Después de lo que hiciste ayer, dudo mucho que le caigas bien– respondió Kristoff. Temblé y me abotone bien la camisa, tone mi cayado y salí de la habitación de Anna y Kristoff, encontrándome con Olaf.

– Hola Jack– dijo al verme– Hola Kristoff– saludo al sujeto y este le devolvió el saludo– Muy buenos días, Anna– dijo el muñeco al verla

– Cállate–Espeto esta y siguió caminando. Olaf y yo nos miramos confundidos.

– Ha estado así desde ayer en la noche– dijo Kristoff,– me pregunto porque, ella no es así...

– Actúa como si estuviera, no se... – dijo una voz conocida, di un salto al ver a Punzie alli junto con Eugene– Bueno, no quiero méterme en problemas...

–¿Desde hace cuanto están allí?– pregunté– Casi me dan un infarto del susto.

Rapunzel: Pero tu no puedes morir ¿Verdad?

Jack: Oh, cierto, siempre se me olvida

Yo: ¿O si puede...? *mirando a Ron con una mirada malvada, y comenzando a reír malvadamente*

Ron y yo: ¡Muajajjajaja!

Jack: Tengo una extraña mezcla de admiración... Y terror mortal.

Escena "una carta para Elsa"– toma quince

–Oye, Eugene, ¿estas anotando todo lo que te digo?– dije al ver que este escribía con más rapidez.

– Si– contesto su novia.

– Genial, ¿También eso?

–Si

–¿Y eso?

– Si

–¿También eso?

– Ajá

–Y eso?

–Mmmjn

– Que tal eso?

–También

Jack: ¿Y puedes anotar... Parangaricutirimicuaro?

Eugene: No, ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

Jack: *desanimado* Awwwww...

Escena Hey Jack– toma cuatro

Después de decir aquello, Norte se piso cómo loco, comenzó a gritar y los demás a corearlo, cantando "Nanananaranana naranana, Hey Jack)

Después de cinco minutos

Yo: *junto a los demás guardianes mientras mirábamos a Norte cantar cómo loco* Norte...

Norte: ¡Si, me oíste bien Jack! ¡Toma una canción y mejórala! ¡YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!

Yo: Ron, si me haces el favor de llevártelo...

Hans: ¿Me tiene que tomar forzosamente de mi camiseta?

Yo: ¡No seas princesa!

Jack: ¡Ja ja! Te dijeron princesa

Hans: Cállate, cabello de anciano

Jack: Tal vez tenga cabello de anciano, pero tu eres una princesita *Hans se queda bocaabierto y Jack hace una pose de Fuck Yeah*

Escena Con Tooth e.e– Toma cinco

Jack: ¡Tu! *tomándolo de la camisa*

Hans: ¡Oye! ¡Esta camisa es nueva!

Yo: Hans, el tiene que golpearte.

Jack: *emocionado* ¡Oh! ¿Puedo?

Yo: ¡No Jack no en ese...! *muy tarde, Jack ya había golpeado a Hans en el rostro* ...sentido

Jack: ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Así? *golpeándolo de nuevo*

Yo y Elsa: No, Jack...

Jack: ¿Así? *volviéndolo a golpear*

Yo: Jack

Jack: O tal vez así *golpeando a Hans y dejándolo inconsciente*

Yo: ¡Oh fantástico! ¡Lo noqueaste!

Jack: ¡Yaaaaaaaaaay!

Toma seis

–¡Le haces daño!– grité–¡Y ahora, bastardo, te haré daño a ti!

–¿¡Pero qué...!?– exclamó Anna confundida

– Bueno, al menos no soy el único– dijo Hans sonriendo cínicamente–¿O me equivoco?

Lo mire confundido

–¿Eh?

–¡Díselo, Frost!– grito Hans–¡Dile lo qué hiciste una vez con una tal Tooth!– Empalidecí, ¿Como mierd...?

–¿De qué esta hablando, Jack?– inquirió Elsa,

–¡HOLA! ¿OLVIDAN QUÉ NO ENTIENDO NADA?– grito Anna, pero nadie le hizo casoo

– Yo no... ¿Cómo es qué tu...?– pregunte entre preocupado y confundido.

– Un tal Pitch Black me lo dijo– respondió Hans–¿Miedo, Frost? ¿O es qué no le dijiste a Elsa qué una vez te acostaste con Tooth?

Elsa: ¿¡QUE!?

Anna: *cara de confusión de Jennifer Lawrence* ¿Eh?

Jack: Bien, jugado Hans... Bien jugado

Escena "una rara explicación de lo que paso" toma veintiuno

–¿Te fuiste?– preguntó Eugene

–Ammmm... No

–¿Escuchaste canciones de One Direction?

–Errr... No

–¿De Justin Bieber?

–¡No hice algo tan estúpido! ¿¡Por quien me tomás!? ¿¡Por Hans!?

Eugene: ¿Entonces bailaste Come and get it?

Ron: ¡No, no de nuevo! *rodando en el suelo con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza* ¡No! ¡Selena Gómez y sus canciones pegadizas, no!

Yo: ¿Ustedes creen que tiene un problema?

Adriana: `Cause I knew you are a trouble when you walk in!

Todos: WTF!?

predalienway: Oye eso no le toca decir a Elsa?

Yo:Soy la autora de esto y puedo hacer toda la mierda que quiera. Pero te haré caso, solo porque yo quiero.

predalienway: Admite que tengo razón

Jack: Sí, el sujeto tiene razón

Yo: *sacando debajo de mi silla de mando una pistola súper potente de agua de la que salía vapor* Tu lo pediste*lanzándole el agua que era nada más y nada menos que agua hirviendo*

Jack: ¡Noooooooooooo!

Yo: algún otro comentario? *apuntándo a Ron y a predalienway, quienes alzaron las manos en símbolo de paz* Sí, eso creí

Ron: *susurrándole a predalienway* Es que el jueves peleo con su novio

Yo: *lanzándole el agua* ¡El no es mi novio! *con pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos* ¡Y no peleamos! ¡Sólo fue una confrontación!

Adriana: Sí lo que tu digas *le apunte con mi pistola*

Yo: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Adriana: ¡Nada! ¡Nadie dijo nada!

Escena montada a Malvavisco– toma quince

–Tatatarara circo, Tatatarara afro, afro circo afro circo afro circo afro...– canto mientras bailaba cómicamente– motas motas motas motas motas ¡Afro!– dijo este señalando su afro de colores,.

Jack: Esto fue...

Ron: Un poco...

predalienway: Perturbador...

Ron y Jack: Seeeeh

Jack: ¡Malvavisco! ¡Pararte! ¡Pararte! ¡Pararte! *Malvavisco paro antes de tiempo* ¡Pararteeeeeeeeeeeee! *Jack saliendo volando aún más lejos de lo que debíaa y cayendo por el precipicio* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Elsa: *mirando el precipicio con horror* ¡JACK!

predalienway: Uy... Creen que este bien?

Todos: Seeeeh

Jack: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Ron y Adriana: Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Todos: WTF!?

Yo: Bien, no más canciones de Taylor Swift

Esta es una de las escenas eliminadas más importantes, disfruten

(La canción se llama "La boda" de Aventura)

–Queridos Hermanos Continuemos con esta boda

si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora, o calle para siempre

–¡Ya lo dijo, Jack!– grito Kristoff y entre de la forma más teatral que pude

–¡yo me opongo!

Todos ahogaron un grito al verme entrar a la iglesia. Cante:

_¿Quien te ama como yo cosita linda?_

_¡ay Dios!_

_si te casas te llevaras mi vida _

_es como un fin de una novela _

_nuestra historia la mas bella _

_dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla _

_¡un momento padre no permita _

_esto es absurdo es un error!_

_Y ponga pausa a esta boda _

_ya le explico mis motivos y quien soy yo _

_¡y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público_

_voy a contar la historia de un gran amor!_

_hace un dos años que rompimos _

_como locos nos quisimos _

_los dos compartimos un corazón _

_mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme _

-¡Callen a ese loco-grito Hans

-shhh, no opine por favor-pidio Eugene cantando-Rayos, yo no queria cantar en esta parte del fic

_hoy no renuncio a su abandono _

_y vengo dispuesto a todo _

_mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor _

_un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra _

_no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella _

_¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?_

_ay Dios _

_si te casas te llevarás mi vida _

_es como un fin de una novela _

_nuestra historia la mas bella _

_dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla _

_mi amor por Dios recapacita recordemos nuestras vidas _

_cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito _

-Ay, que lindo-dijo Anna

_hicimos un pacto de palabra_

_(N/A: ignoren esta parte) y yo te amo y tu me amas _

_(Y esta) _

_y aunque venga el fin del mundo _

_ni la muerte nos separa _

_(Viene parte pervertida, la edite, para que se rian)_

_y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana _

_tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba _

_-A si que era por eso..-dijo Anna_

_no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban _

_tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama _

_como olvidar ese colegio _

_donde estudie tu cuerpo _

_en el baño, piso cuatro _

_todos los días dos y cuarto_

-¿ESPERA QUE ELLOS HICIERON QUE?-grito Anna. Ups.

_no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor _

_tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión _

_tu perdías el control _

_y hasta te exito con mi voz _

-Esto es extraño-dijo Kristoff

-Sera mejor que amarres a Anna, o descuartizara a Jack-opino Eugene y Kristoff tomo a Anna por la cintura

_tus días amargos remedié con una llamada _

_mi amor no te abandoné _

_mi viaje fue muy necesario _

_y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño _

-Jack, por favor,basta-pidio Elsa muy seria

-No he terminado-dije lleno rabia

_no no no no _

_¿quién te ama como yo cosita linda...?_

_y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente poca cosa_

-La golpeas-dije

_¿y asi te atreves a comparate conmigo?_

_¿quién te a dado títulos de una mujer ajena?_

_Por el hombre de la Luna, dime quién maldita sea _

_yo conozco sus defectos _

_sus más íntimos secretos _

_te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar _

Hans se quedo callado y quieto mientras todos lo miraban con atencion.

_¿qué pasa? no dices nada _

_¿tu nunca la harás feliz?-pregunte con desprecio_

_tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí_

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunte lleno de rabia y dolor al ver a Elsa llorar-porqué sabes que digo la verdad ¿ahh?-sonrei con desprecio-la única verdad que tu conoces...la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan se sientan a presenciar este teatro-los señale a todos-dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso

-Jack, por favor...

-si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula -ella habia agachado la cabeza-levanta la cabeza,¡mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo!-llore de rabia-yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos

de nuestra novela de nuestra historia a tu protagonista le pagas con este final-Ella me miro-¿a mí?-comenzo a correr

-no-la llame, cayendo de rodillas y llorando con mas fuerza-mi amor

Escena del epílogo "estoy embarazada" omake

Taaaaan taaaaaaaaaaan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...

predalienway: Leche con paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Adriana y Ron:¡Para cenaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Somos unos inmaduros

Adriana: Y lo peor es que no nos pagas por esto

Bueno, con salir en mi fic tienen bastante ¿No?

Adriana, predalienway y Ron: Pues en realidad...

Yo: *tomando mi pistola de agua* ¿Comentarios?

Adriana, predalienway y Ron: ¡No nada!

Escena de ¿Enserio?

predalienway, Adriana y Ron: ¿Enserio?

Deadpool:¿Enserio?

Yo: Eh, y cómo llegó el hasta acá?

predalienway: Debió seguirme mientras ya llegaba hasta acá, descuida, ya me lo llevó

Deadpool: ¡Noooooooo!

Ron: Ese sujeto era algo irritante

Yo: ¿A quien se parece?

Escena con Jamie– toma uno

Jamie: ¡Elsa, Jack! *corriendo para luego caer de cara*

Jack: jajaja ¡Se pegó solo! *muerte de la risaa*

Elsa: ¡Jack!

Jack: jajaja, admite que fue gracioso *mirando la cara de "¿Enserio?" De Elsa* ¿No?

Elsa: No.

Jack: *Desanimado* Awww... Ya no puedo divertirme.

Elsa: Bueno, no puedes porque este detrás de cámaras se terminó ¡Gracias por leer! Los dejamos con Miley Flynn García

Hola! Se lo que están pensando "¿Y a esta loca que le pico que actualizo aquí?" Bueno, me quede con ganas de hacer un pequeño detrás de cámaras y poner algunas escenas eliminadas, que se fueron por algún motivo o (en caso de la escena de la boda) no tenían mucho que ver y hubiera sido un tremendo chilaquil (o enredo pues) el continuarlas.

Otra, chicos no habrá secuela de esto (solo por si pensaron eso) este fic acabó y tan tan.

Nos vemos en mi fic "Es como nevar España" y hasta luego.

Un saludoo

Pd. Bueno, lo que peleé con mi "novio" sí paso (¡AUNQUE NO ES MI NOVIO ES MI AMIGO!) sólo por sí tenían alguna duda.

*... Red...*


End file.
